The bravest
by JuliaLestrange
Summary: Everything changed when the light warrios lose the Second Wizarding War. The life of the Brain of the Golden Trio takes a different turn when she is chosen by a ritual to return to the past. Reborn in the fifties, Hermione is the object of a new prophecy and see herself again in the middle of a war, but this time they would not lose.[Time travel with a twist, Marauders era, HG/SB]
1. I'm coming with you

Name: The bravest

Pair: Hermione Granger / Sirius Black

Rated: M

Summary: Harry Potter died and a dystopia spread through the Wizarding World. When the few surviving light warriors begin to die, the remaining Order of the Phoenix creates a ritual. Only the _bravest in heart_ will complete the task and free the world from the future chaos. [Time travel, HG/SB, rated M for sex and language].

 **Note:** Hi! **Obviously, I am not JK Rowling** and we all know that. I started reading on since 2009, but I only made an account in 2011. I am completely addicted to fanfictions and especially those that Hermione is the main character. We all agree that Harry would have died a long time ago without our dear bookworm.

I've been thinking of writing a new fanfic for a couple of months. If you look at my profile, you'll probably be a bit disappointed; I already posted some fics and did not continue to write it. I had a block and I plan to write them again as soon as the inspiration comes back. But for now, I'm 100% focused on "The Bravest"

I absolutely love time travel. I admit I'm a bit boring when it comes to fanfiction. For example, for a while, I'd read any time travel fanfic, but now I've just been getting a little more ... judicious, I suppose. Time loops irritate me a lot and I HATE when Hermione goes back in time and does not change anything at all.

I do not think it's believable that our favorite witch could let everyone die again. She would die trying. Now, I understand the whole logic of the time ... The past you return to has already been premeditated and therefore, no matter how hard you try, things will just happen. However, I've never been in love with Turn-time fanfictions anyways.

I'm trying to not be as cliché as possible, but it's kind hard, there are so many fics out there! Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter!

A specially thank you for my betas: Jesmaile Carol. You have been very helpful. And of course, to Hawna! Without you I wouldn't been posting it since English is not my first language. Really.

 **Updated: 01/31/17**

Chapter 1 - I'm coming with you.

* * *

 **October 19 – 1996**

The clatter of potions being brewed and the occasional hushed conversation were the only sounds to be heard in the sixth year NEWT potions class. The class was was nearing its end, with the different odors mixing in the atmosphere, intoxicating the room. Slughorn seemed to revel in it.

In the back corner of the room, a witch with bushy curls snorted with dissatisfaction. She had been following the books instructions exactly, and yet it seemed _his_ potion was once again turning out much better than hers. Her hair seemed to grow thicker as her anger continued to increase. Biting the inside of her cheek, Hermione had to make a conscious effort to keep from swearing aloud at her best friend.

Harry was officially on a whole new level of annoying.

Looking back at her own cauldron, she saw that her potion was to the textbooks specifications exactly, and yet, looking at Harry's potion she could see that the rosy shade was just a tad lighter than hers. How was this possible?! Hermione found herself once again cursing that Half-blood Prince!

Looking around the room, Hermione could see her classmates potions either looked similar to hers, or as was the case with Neville, was totally off the mark. Why couldn't that boy follow the simplest of instructions? Sighing as she tried to straighten out her hair - _it didn't make any difference, of course…_ _Why was she even trying?_ \- Hermione turned her attention to Neville and tried, without positive results, to help him fix his potion.

However, as much as she tried to look away from the Boy-Who-Lived, she just couldn't. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to hex him.

Hermione simply could _not_ take it anymore!

Harry was becoming completely insufferable. So much so that she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. It was just so _unfair_! For years she had been working so hard to be the very best. Now because of that crappy book (after all, who was the Half-blood Prince?), Harry had managed to become the best student in the potions class.

"Your mother would be so proud!" Slughorn would say.

It wasn't like she was jealous. Ok, maybe a little, but if he has become this good at potions on his own, without cheating, she wouldn't have minded _quite_ so much. She watched on in anger as Slughorn presented him with his prize, the Felix Felicia potion.

It was just so bloody unfair!

After Harry had managed to produce the best Draught of Living Death that Slughorn had ever seen ( _Your mother would be so proud Mr. Potter, so proud!)_ Hermione wasted no time in leaving the dungeons. She couldn't stand it any longer than she absolutely had to. Trembling slightly with rage, the brain of the Golden Trio stalked off to the only place she felt could let go of that anger. The library.

When she walked in the doors, Hermione could only smile. The scent of old parchment flooded her senses and for the first time that day, she felt at peace. She passed Madame Pince, moving to the back of the library. She glanced back at the librarian to make sure she was preoccupied, before sliding behind a dusty shelf and into the restricted section. It was a lucky thing she had discovered this secret passage.

She wasn't entire sure when _exactly_ she had started making a habit of sneaking into the restricted section. Probably sometime during fourth year after Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Hermione had begun to look for books that could have any benefit to Harry. After all, how could she help her best friend if she didn't have some knowledge of where to look? Bad times were coming.

When Cedric's lifeless body had appeared next to Harry's, she knew things would become vastly different. In fact, those events seemed to have been the ending of her childhood. Not that she had ever enjoyed a normal childhood. Merlin knew that since her first year at Hogwarts, her life had become anything but normal. However, with the commencement of the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione had known that her life would take on a totally new course.

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was saddened to be proved right.

Their fifth year had been terrible. Umbridge had done everything she could to make their lives even more difficult. Unfortunately for her, her plans for their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and by extension the Ministries plans for Hogwarts, had completely backfired after ousting Dumbledore and trying to sentence him to Azkaban. With the end of the year looming, Hermione had barely felt prepared enough to receive an E in her OWLs, forget about what was waiting for the outside of Hogwarts.

If anyone had asked her how she had felt watching the centaurs take that troll disguised as a woman through the Forbidden Forest, she would have said she felt badly about it. Of course, anyone who _really_ knew her could tell that she would be lying. After all, Umbridge deserved much worse in her opinion. The odious woman had threatened Harry for Merlin's sake!

As if it couldn't have gotten any worse, Sirius had died.

She had warned Harry it must be a trap, but had he listened to her? Of course not. But being his best friend, she couldn't very well have let him go in there alone. When Dolohov had hit her with that purple fire, she had thought for a moment that she was most certainly going to die before everything had gone black. When she woke up, it was to Remus at her bedside in the hospital wing telling her Sirius was dead.

At that moment, the only thing Hermione could think about was how truly unfair it all was. After spending 12 long years locked away in Azkaban, Sirius had then lived as a prisoner in his childhood home, only to die and fall through the veil.

Hermione hated Bellatrix Lestrange more than anyone else, with the possible exception of Voldemort himself. She had never been terribly close with Sirius, but he had always had a special place in her heart. He was Harry's godfather, and had suffered a great deal. From a terrible childhood homelife, to the deaths of his dear friends Lily and James, to Azkaban, to becoming a prisoner in that home full of horrible memories. Sirius _deserved_ good things and yet, his life had been one horrible event after another.

After learning of his death, Hermione had promised herself that she wouldn't let Harry suffer needlessly anymore. He didn't deserve it. Because of this new goal, secret trips to the restricted section had become more frequent as she concentrated on more and more on defensive magic.

When they had begun their sixth year, Harry had started taking private lessons with Dumbledore. Their Headmaster had begun showing Harry memories of Tom Riddle's childhood and youth. Naturally, Harry had shared everything with Ron and herself.

Voldemort had created Horcruxes. When Harry had shared this bit of information with the other two members of the Golden Trio, she hadn't quite understood the severity of it. So that very night, breaking a few dozen school rules, the know-it-all had gone back to the library.

What was a Horcrux? What was the purpose of one? She had to know! Hermione spent days struggling to find a book that would hold the answers. When she found, she could swear her heart dropped into her stomach. Voldemort had managed to become, for all intents and purposes, would have to destroy every one of them if they even wanted a fair chance of killing him. If they didn't, this bloody war would never end.

* * *

 **May 2-1998**

"I'm coming with you."

She wanted to go with him. Merlin only knew how badly she wanted to. Being the hero that he always was, Harry had prevented her from going. Now, the world was falling apart around her.

 _Harry Potter was dead._

When Hermione had erased her parents memories and sent them to Australia, she had felt like the world had simply stopped. It was as if a dementor had sucked all the happiness from her body. Like she would be unhappy for the rest of her life. She could remember coming back to the Burrow and how much she had cried with Ginny as her heart broke.

In the midst of hunting Horcruxes, she and Ron had long conversations while Harry was out keeping watch and being a cranky prat or else asleep. With his loving and kind words and awkward hugs, Ron had convinced her she had done the right thing, and that in doing so, it didn't make her a terrible daughter.

Obliviating her parents had saved them from an inescapable death or a future filled with torture. She couldn't imagine her parents ending up brain dead lying next to Frank and Alice Longbottom in St. Mungo's. She couldn't even stand to think about it. What she had done was _right_ and no matter how much it hurt, they were able to enjoy a full life. _They were alive._

However, Harry was not. Somehow it seems to hurt even more than obliviating her parents. Merlin only knew how.

Curses flew by her head, and she responded with a speed and strength she hadn't known she possessed. It was the end. That day they would decide who would win. Conjuring a powerful _Anapneo,_ Hermione watched emotionless, as the air was removed from the Death Eater's lungs. She watched as the life slowly dimmed from his eyes. She didn't even know his name.

Not that she particularly cared anyway.

Dodging away from a particularly dangerous hex, the brain of the Golden Trio shot a _Bombarda Maxima_ back at the person attacking her. Concentrating her gaze on him, she realized it was none other than Dolohov.

The man smiled at her with disdain as she glared back at him. He was one of the Death Eaters who had been present at the Ministry of Magic the night Sirius had died. The man had very nearly killed her, and if he hadn't been silenced, he would have succeeded.

 _Harry Potter was dead._

With new found energy, Hermione jumped away from the all too familiar green curse. After getting back to her feet, she silently sent a _Sectumsempra_ followed by a quick _Impedimenta_ at the man. Dolohov had the nerve to smile back at her after he dodged her spells at the last second.

The familiar purple flash flew in her direction. Hermione jumped aside just in time to avoid a repeat. She wasn't stupid. There wasn't anything that could have blocked what he was throwing at her and he knew it. After all, he had invented this particular spell himself. Through gritted teeth she released an E _vanesco_ followed by a S _tupefy,_ but he Dolohov managed to block it. He was playing with her, and unfortunately, Defense Against the Dark Arts had never been her strongest subject.

She didn't know how long she had been there defending herself, throwing everything she could think of at the slimy man. Spells continued to fly. Adrenaline was consuming her, and the young witch felt like she could stay on her feet for hours.

Hermione smiled with sickening pleasure as one of her curses hit him full on in the stomach creating a blood stain against his black clothing. With rage, Dolohov threw a series of rapid fire spells back at her, that she successfully defended herself against.

Unfortunately, a particularly nasty hex made its way through her defenses and the pain instantly consumed her body. Crying out, the young witch fell to the floor grabbing at her right leg. Dolohov had a satisfied close-lipped smile on his face as he approached her.

"It seems Dumbledore did not train his lions very well," the man said as he crouched next to her. "I wonder what the Dark Lord is going to do to you when we are done with this filth." He turned and watched the battle continue to unfold with disgust and amusement. "Will he let me play with you?" he laughed. "Well, why don't we start now then? Shall we? _Crucio!_

Suddenly, she was back at Malfoy Manor. The pain ran through her body and all she could register beyond the pain was panic. She had failed Harry. She had promised herself she would save him, and she had failed.

 _Useless. She was useless._

It felt like she was being stabbed countless times while her bones broke over and over. For a brief moment, her body felt shocked, and she couldn't move, couldn't feel anything, couldn't scream. Everything seemed to multiply suddenly as the pain came rushing back. She felt like she was going to die. Everything ached and all she could think was how much she wanted him to stop. Her screams mixed with his laughter and she wished he would finish her soon.

Beyond the pain, she could vaguely distinguish voices. Was someone shouting her name? Opening her eyes, she looked up at Dolohov, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Using dark spells now, blood traitor?" She heard Dolohov laughing when suddenly the pain stopped. "I'll show you what a real curse looks like…"

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Someone shouted off to her left and she saw the mans eyes widened in surprise. Weather it was from being interrupted or because someone on the Light side had used the curse of death, she wasn't sure. The green light hit him square in the chest and Dolohov fell to the ground, lifeless.

 _Neville?_

Strong arms carried her out of the main hall. She could feel herself drifting. How long had she been tortured?

"Neville?" Hermione asked in surprise, her voice hoarse as she felt her muscles spasm from the curse.

"Ssshhh Mione, we have to be quiet. Someone will hear us," said a voice off to her side.

"Ron?" the girl asked. What was happening? "What are you doing? We have to go back." she said as she tried to free herself from neville's arms.

"We can't Mione!" Ron whispered as Neville laid her gently on the floor so he wouldn't drop her as she struggled. "We lost."

"What?" Hermione cried.

"We lost," Ron said again.

"We have to leave. No, Hermione don't interrupt me please! We lost. The others have already begun evacuating. We have to go too. We have to save ourselves so we can regroup. For him. For all of us." Neville said forcefully. _For him._

 _Harry Potter was dead._

They didn't even have time to remove his body.

When Hagrid had appeared carrying the dead body of her best friend, she had felt as if the world stopped, and the only thing she could think about was him. _Oh Harry._ But then he had risen from the dead and challenged Voldemort. She had really thought that would be it. They would win. Harry spoke so surely, so self-confident that she ad actually thought at that moment, Harry would win. That he would prevail.

When the two spells had merged, Voldemort had prevailed. Everything was chaos. The Death Eater's celebrated and attacked again their side, the side of the Light, responded forcefully through their cries.

What Neville said, stirred something inside of her that had been trying to get out ever since she saw the life vanish from the eyes of her best friend. The tears began to fall and she found herself weeping openly. She could faintly register Ron and Neville talking to her, trying to carry her again, but she couldn't leave him. She couldn't leave his body there!

It was so unfair! They did everything Dumbledore had told them to do! They had destroyed all of the Horcruxes, for Merlin's sake! They were good, the Light, so why did they lose in the end?

She couldn't deceive herself. She knew that it meant the end. Harry was the hope of the Wizarding World and without him, they had nothing. She had already lost so much! Her parents were far away and didn't know her, Fred, Sirius, Lavender Brown, Colin Creepy, Dumbledore. They were all dead. She hadn't even liked Snape, but his death meant something to her as well. Now she had lost Harry too.

They could leave, but it wouldn't help. They had lost. There was no going back.

* * *

 **November 20, 2001**

"For the last time, we can't just attack Lestrange Mansion, Weasel! That would be idiotic!" shouted Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, well, if you're so smart then you tell me Malfoy, what do we do? My brother died. _Died!_ " Ron shouted back. From her place on the other side of the room, Hermione could tell without a doubt, that she had never seen Ron so red. "We can't stay in this fucking camp anymore! The food is running out, Fleur needs a healer soon because, as far as I know, nobody here knows how to deal with childbirth safely…."

Luna was quick to interrupt, "I can try. There are plenty of Pilipons here. I heard they help with this sort of thing." Everyone in the cabin looked at her blankly for a few seconds. "I mean, if you want to…" The girl finished off a little blandly.

"Oh Luna, I'm sure it would be.." Mr. Weasley began, but was interrupted by Draco.

"Look around Weasel, everyone here has lost someone. It wouldn't do us any good to just show up at Lestrange Mansion because you are _sad_." said in a mocking tone.

"What does our necessity for and what a healer have to do with the invasion of Lestrange Manor?" Dean Thomas asked, confused.

"If we invade, we can end this war once and for all and.." Ron started explaining.

"Oh, and who is going to kill You-Know-Who? You?" Malfoy laughed in exasperation.

Hermione was most definitely sure she had never seen Ron this shade of red before. She could understand why he felt like that though. Charlie's death had been pretty bad and she was still sad over it. Sadly, the deaths were getting to be all too common for her. Sighing, she got up from her seat and left the tent. Staying in there wasn't going to do her any good.

Life sucked.

It had been three years since Harry had died and she still felt the void he had left inside her chest. What would they be doing instead, if Harry had lived? If they had won the war, would she be married to Ron, as she had always thought she would be? She hated when he mind wandered that way. Thinking about "what ifs" would never help her feel at peace.

A faint orange hue flooded through the sky that morning. When she had been just a kid, Hermione had always loved this color. The way the colors blended into a new day had always brought her a deep peace. A cool current passed through her and brought her warmth tightly around her body.

She stayed there for awhile, just being. Soon she realized the day was already dawning and the light was rising against the darkness. The many tents around her were completely silent. Everyone was probably still sleeping. The camp had just sort of sprung up, really. After the Battle of Hogwarts disaster, Hermione, Ron and Neville had gone to the Burrow in search of their friends. After all, it was the most likely place for the remaining Order members to go.

She had discovered while sipping a cup of hot chocolate - Remus had once told her it was healing after contact with Dark magic - that Molly had died during the main battle, joining Fred in the afterlife.

The Weasley matriarch had dulled with Bellatrix and had almost been successful in killing the Death Eater, when Voldemort had intervened and killed the redhead instead. Hermione had been so busy with her own duel with Dolohov that she hadn't seen the fallen figure of the woman who had become a second mother to her.

When everyone had arrived, they had all apparatus to the Forest of Dean. It was probably their best chance of hiding. Once, she had told Harry that they should have stayed there… They would have survived. They would have grown old together.

From that day, the Forest became home to the remaining Order of the Phoenix. Anyone who needed shelter, and was opposed to Voldemorts new regime, was welcome. For months, people flocked to their hiding place. Bill, Aberforth, Remus and herself had worked hard to hone the defensive spells and charms around the area inhabited by the Light. When they had finished, it was virtually impossible for anyone unknown to find them.

Smiling, she sat outside the tent. She could still here Draco mocking Ron. Some things would never change she supposed.

The Malfoy's redemption had come as a surprise. For years, they had made their thoughts and feelings very clear. They had shown the world that to the, people like her, were nothing but dirt. One day, on a reconnaissance mission, that had all changed.

 _Hermione was stalking through the market cautiously. She doubted that Death Eater's would be looking for Order members in a small muggle market south of Bibury, but as Alastor Moody used to say, constant vigilance!_

 _She just needed a few more things anyway. It wouldn't take long. She also had Tonks and Remus watching out for her somewhere nearby. As she stared at a few cans of powdered milk, Hermione felt a strong hand grip her waist, while the other capped her mouth, and started dragging her to a small office at the back of the market. Honestly, where was the rest of the order when you needed them?_

" _Come on Granger, I'll let you go in a second!" said a voice she hadn't heard in two years._

" _Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled by his long fingers._

" _Yes Granger. Now don't do anything stupid. We are three against one."_

 _ **Three?**_

 _When Malfoy released her, she realized the people in front of her were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They looked horrible. Hermione really didn't have a better word to describe them. The Malfoy family had always portrayed an air of grandeur. Their aristocratic features, silver eyes, and the raised nose had always been a sign to everyone who looked upon them that they were simply the best._

 _Looking at them now, however, Hermione almost felt sorry for them._ _ **Almost.**_

" _Yes Granger we look horrible people." Draco said in exasperation. "We didn't come here to kidnap you, so stop looking for a way out."_

" _Well, what do you want then," she asked with her nose in the air and her wand aimed at the trio._

 _The three of them looked at her for a moment. Malfoy, Draco, was staring at her in exasperation. It was hard to believe that the man in front of her was the same boy who had tormented her during her six years at Hogwarts. Taking in his defensive stance, Draco didn't look at all like the little boy she had met on the train._

 _Lucius looked less than a man. His emaciated figure, dull, lank hair, and beard, showed her that the Malfoy before her hadn't lived with gold and glory for a long time. His eyes stared at her blankly, just watching every one of her actions._

 _Yet it wasn't either of the Malfoy men who really caught her attention. Narcissa had always exuded greatness. Lucius may have been the Head of the Malfoy family, but Narcissa had always been the one who could put anyone in their place with just one look. Looking into the blue eyes of the matriarchic of the Malfoy family she realized how desperate they were. Her eyes were hollow._

" _We want your help," the woman said._

It had been hard to believe at first. After all that had happened because of that family, it was truly difficult to believe they needed help. Hermione smiled softly to herself as she remembered Remus growling at the Malfoy's when he and Tonks had finally found her. She always found this protective side of Remus rather captivating.

They had magically linked the trio's hands and brought them to an area of their camp specifically used for interrogations. It had taken long hours of questioning, and even with Veritaserum, there were still some people who didn't believe them. That is, until Lucius swore an oath on his magic.

It was a little shocking that someone like Lucius would do something like that. If he were lying, he would lose his magic. What kind of pureblood would put his magic in danger just to fool a bunch of wizards who had lost a war?

"Really Granger, why did you ever think about dating the Weasel?" Draco asked as he snorted, bringing her back from her thoughts as he sat down next to her.

"He has a names you know," she laughed back.

"Yes, but I'll just keep calling him Weasel," he answered with a small smile. "But I _do know_ the best idea of your life was to break up with him."

"Oh, you know that do you?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Yes," Draco replied scornfully. "you've found someone so much better." An arrogant smile crossing his lips.

"you're so convinced Malfoy," She laughed and smiled at him as she felt his hand beneath hers.

If someone had gone back in time and told her she that in a few years she would be dating Draco Malfoy, she would probably have died laughing.

Her relationship with Ron had been at least thinkable. They had let themselves get carried away in the heat of the battle and had ended up sharing a kiss. They could have died at any moment, and it seemed only logical that they would be attracted to one another. With the outbreak of war, the quarrels that had once been seen as sexual tension between them, had cooled and done them no good.

The sex, wasn't good. Not that Ron had been bad at it. Merlin knew how much she had tried - in vain - not to listen to Luna's screams. Could they not use a silencing charm? Honestly. Ron and Hermione just simply didn't seem to mesh well in that department. They weren't meant to be, she supposed.

A strange, but not unwelcome, relationship had begun between Draco and Hermione in the midst of all the shit happening around them. She couldn't remember exactly when it had begun. Amidst fights, curses and hexes, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had become good friends.

He was the same Draco Malfoy she had met at Hogwarts, only now she _knew_. His continued overuse of sarcasm was no longer irritating. Ok, maybe a little, but it was part of him and she loved it. His scornful smirk was a Slytherin trait she supposed. The name calling ceased to make his skin flush with anger, and now, despite being delivered with the same intensity, the dismissive tone was abandoned. Somehow, amidst the chaos thats had become her life, she found comfort in his arms.

The romance between them didn't come until much later. She supposed that the constant quarrels that surrounded their encounters at Hogwarts could be boiled down to a strong sexual tension between them. Merlin knew how much they both needed it. How much they _wanted_ it. Finally, in the middle of a rather heated discussion concerning House Elf rights - _You can't seriously believe that they actually want to be free!_ \- they ended up sleeping together.

Everything had happened so naturally, their bodies had simply combined. Draco hd caught her in the middle of her heated speech by pressing his lips to hers. She had never imagined those lips that spouted such dirty and derogatory words could be so soft. He was like a drug and by the time their lips came together, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions. She was addicted. Not too long after the kiss began, they quickly discarded all of their clothing. Draco grabbed her and pressed her back against the trunk of a tree, lifting her up. Without even thinking, Hermione wrapped her legs around his was it and waited anxiously for that blissful moment. When his cock found her core, she was lost amongst the clouds.

The young with had never thought it was possible to feel what she felt when he was inside of her. The heat that flooded through her sweaty body in the cold breeze grew, as his pulsing rhythmic member pierced her harder and harder. All the sadness that had been rooted in her body dissipated, and the pleasure she felt was absolute. Her wet core filled with pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her a few seconds before his. She could only smile at the memory.

* * *

 **May 2, 2008**

"Granger, are you ready?" Aberforth asked.

"Yes," was her only reply.

Hermione wasn't ready. If she were completely honest with herself, she never would. So much has changed since the Battle of Hogwarts. They had fought so many battles since then, and so many people had died in the ten years that followed. May 2, 1998 was a milestone, but _May 2, 2008_ was the day that changed everything.

The idea had come as a joke. They had been drinking the day it would have been Harry's 22nd birthday. When George, half-drunk, suggested they go back in time and warn Harry of what was to come.

"Hey Harry, stop using _expelliarmus._ Why don't you just shoot him with one of those muggle weapons?! Can you imagine it? You-Know-Who killed by a gun?" he had laughed. It really would have been very funny. Voldemort killed by a muggle weapon. Hermione hadn't thought about it again until Remus had approached her and asked what she knew about time travel.

"Not much", had been her reply, "I mean, Professor McGonagall had explained several theories on the subject in my third year, and I had naturally been curious in my third year when I had used one. Mintumble once traveled for 5 days to 1402 and when she returned, she aged five centuries. Obviously she died shortly after returning. Maurice Immanuel went back one day, saw himself in the past, and warned himself that his wife was going to die later that day. By the time he returned to his proper time, everything was so much worse. not only had his wife died, but his children as well. He ended up going mental. Professor Dumbledore once told me that _horrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time_." she sighed, "I know what you're thinking Remus, but what George said was a _joke_. We can't go more than five hours back with a time-turner. The consequences are too numerous. Besides, all the time-turners were destroyed when we went to the Ministry in our fifth year.

He didn't say much after her speech. For almost a year, they didn't even mention time-travel. But then, one night, while the camp slept, their wards fell. chaos spread like wildfire. Death Eaters had managed to break their protective spells. She had been sound asleep when she heard the sudden piercing scream.

Draco was next to her shaking her shoulder, "Hermione, wake up! we're under attack!"

It was a mess. They hadn't been expecting it. They were totally unprepared. Amidst the flashes of light, out of the corner of her eye she saw them; children, teenagers, Order members dying as others apparatus to safety. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces again, when, amidst the noise, she heard Draco's desperate cries. Throwing an _Avada_ at her opponent and connecting, Hermione turned to see Draco hunched over the lifeless body of his mother, Narcissa. Using a quick _accio_ for her purse, she ran towards Draco grabbing one of his hands, and one of his mother's before apparating away to their agreed upon meeting place.

Many people died in the sneak attack. Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Susan Bones were among the dead. She spent that night comforting Draco and Lucius, who had accept her relationship with Draco surprisingly well. After that, the time travel idea was officially part of the Orders plans. Their numbers had been steadily falling, and all their attempts to thwart Voldemort were failing. They were at a complete disadvantage, hungry and now without any hope. For months Remus, Aberforth, Draco, Kingsley, Bill and Hermione sat down to discuss ancient runes and arithmancy to produce something that could send _someone_ back in time.

`The farther back in time, the better. They needed a ritual to send someone to a time before Voldemort had secured his reign of terror, and thereby save as many innocent lives as possible.

There were two long years of searching and preparing the plan, until they finally managed a spell that would send someone back to a time somewhere between 1960 and 1970. With a specific set of runes placed in order around a circle, the ritual consisted of a series sacrifices of magic, that were willingly given through _love_ that together would hopefully be able to send a person chosen by the ritual itself.

" _Only the bravest heart persists."_

Hermione had found the passage in "The Diary of Godric Gryffindor". This was the base they had chosen by which to accomplish their task. Only someone who had wit, determination and courage enough to complete the task would be chosen to return to the past.

They weren't sure how it the trip would be. It was all rather vague. Runes weren't used to write out complete sentences after all. They just gave you the general idea. Because of this, what would happen to the traveler was a complete mystery. For them, it only really mattered that the trip would be successful.

Voldemort would probably try to build a similar ritual. With the runes and different calculations, it might be possible. But the shared sacrifice was an unchangeable part of the ritual. It was necessary to the extremely powerful spell, and no one person had a strong enough magical core to make it work as it should. Not even Merlin himself. Roughly fifteen magical cores would need to be sacrificed. Hermione doubted that any wizard or witch loved Voldemort enough to give up their magic completely.

May 2, 2008, exactly ten years after that final battle, the remaining members of the Order were positioned around the circle ready to start the ritual.

"Granger, are you ready?" Aberforth asked.

"Yes". she had replied.

They wasted no time in getting started. They were all in position. Their cores would be exahausted, someone would be chosen during the process and then would cease to exist. Hold the bloodied hands of Draco and Ron, Hermione too a deep breath before starting to sing along with the others. The blood fell on the circle line and everything around her began to feel electrified. The hairs on her neck prickled as she felt the magic around her.

She was only vaguely aware of others watching the ritual. Her modesty had been lost a long time ago. Privacy was not a luxury to be enjoyed in a make-shift camp. Her bare skin under the cold night air felt pleasantly warm considering the weather. The song became higher, her fingers began to hurt and it seemed as if her body was being drained.

Her blood now flowed freely as small cracks opened under her skin. The pain was excruciating and she just wanted it to end. She knew however, that she couldn't give up. She couldn't let the pain control her body. Straightening her spine she glanced up at Ginny and found a last bit of reserved energy and began to sing louder.

She saw Remus bowing as the blood streamed out of his nostrils, and she watched as George grew paler. Dean Thomas' eyes grew redder, and she thought they would soon melt out of his skull. Hermione was only vaguely aware of what was happening, when suddenly the most unimaginable pain exploded inside her body.

The song became cries of anguish as everyone felt their magic leave their systems. Suddenly everything was silent and Hermione lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Note:** So, that was my first chapter. As I said, English is not first language so if there are any errors – I know that it has – please, tell me!

Btw, what you thought about the first chapter? I am at the middle of the second chapter and I'm going to update every Sunday!

Thank you!


	2. Sirius Black

**Note:** First, thank you everyone who sent reviews and marked my fic as favorite or followed it. It made me very happy.

Second, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you appreciated the first chapter. I hope you guys like the way I characterized some of the characters. It's really hard to do it.

I discovered that I am not good at writing talk scenes haha. I don't know why, but It's harder to me.

University is back and I am feeling so lazy. Just want to sleep. I'm studying international affairs. Its really cool but I wish my holidays were a bit longer…

Thank you to my Brazilians betas: Jesmaile and Carol! And of course to the amazing Mahawna who has helping me write this fic in proper English.

PS: Did you saw The Beauty and The Beast official trailer? I loved it!

 **As you know, I'm not JK Rowling.**

Chapter 2 - Sirius Black.

* * *

Emma and Daniel Granger were the epitome of every possible cliché as a couple. They met at Dentistry school and, from there, started dating. They broke up, lived their lives with other people for a time but quickly came to realize that wasn't what either of them really wanted. Naturally, this ultimately led them back to one another. They were married shortly after graduation. It was the end of the Second World War, for God's sake! Why shouldn't they get marry?

They began their quiet life together, adopted a dog and watched their small dental practice grow. Everything was going well and the Grangers were proud to say that life was working out exactly how it should, thank you very much. To make their lives complete, Emma became pregnant with a boy. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she thought of her little boy. Even though she had always dreamed of having a girl, she was radiant.

It was a perfect four months of gestation until a prenatal examination failed to pick up their son's heartbeat. He had probably passed a few days before the exam and she hadn't noticed it because it was still too early to really feel his movements.

Their world collapsed in on itself. All their dreams of being parents went down the drain. Emma and Daniel were absolutely devastated. After that, their perfect world grew a little bit darker as every attempt to conceive a baby failed. When Dr. Freman told her that her body was simply too hostile an environment for a fetus to grow properly, all of Emma's hopes disappeared. Her body was just too harsh an environment to allow a baby to grow and mature. Emma knew there were other ways for them to be parents. Adoption and surrogacy were great choices, but like every other woman, she had always dreamed of carrying her own baby by herself.

It was fifteen long years of marriage until it finally happened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! After so many attempts, she and Dan would finally be parents. She was already forty and she had already given up any real hope of having their own baby. Looking at the pink plus sign on her pregnancy test, Emma couldn't contain her tears. She was pregnant!

The hours that followed pasted quickly. That day she and Daniel had celebrated for hours. It had been the best sex of her life!

When they had discovered that she was pregnant with a girl, she knew that this time everything would work out. The baby was able to grow to full term. Holding their girl in her arms, Emma could only smile. Admiring Hermione with her slightly wavy hair - inherited from her grandmother - and her large brown eyes, she finally felt complete. It was the best feeling of her life.

Looking at her baby girl while she played with her little purple unicorn, Emma simply knew that her little girl was destined for a bright future.

* * *

 **June of 1971.**

Hermione always knew she was different.

Her parents used to tell her this like it was a good thing, and although it took to her a long time to believe it, sometime in her young life she agreed. Things just _happened_ to her. And she could never really explain _why_.

Once, her mother had forbidden her to continue reading for the day until she went outside to play, and Hermione couldn't for the life of her understand why. She was on vacation for God's sake, and she had learned to read only a few months ago! She _had_ to read until it became easier for her, after all, she was the best student in her class, and she couldn't simply laze around so someone else could pass her by.

Hermione had been sent to bed that night, feeling distressed. She would remember that feeling. What she wanted the most was to continue her reading. After wishing with all the strength her small body could muster, her book appeared in her hands out of thin air. The book had simply materialized.

She couldn't believe it. But with happiness radiating in every cell of her six-year-old body, she smiled at her precious book and read all night. Her mother had absolutely no idea how she'd gotten the book. She had kept in a drawer that Hermione couldn't even reach.

It took her a while to get used to her new ability. After that first night, strange things continued to happen more and more frequently. At first, she'd thought it was just because she had always picked things up faster than other children did. She soon concluded however, it didn't matter how smart she was, this wasn't normal for other children. Thankfully, she really didn't care.

At a young age, Hermione came to cherish every moment the magic manifested itself around her. When her parents finally witnessed her magic, they had been completely shocked to say the least, but over time they were able to accept it just as Hermione had. They came to realize there really wasn't anything they could do about it either way, so there was no point in fighting about it. Well, she hoped not anyway. She really liked to think of herself as a witch. Now, at the age of 11, she was over the moon to be proven right!

Sometimes, when she would drift off to sleep and become immersed in her dreams, she would dreamed about herself. This girl she dreamed about however, wasn't the same girl she saw in the mirror, with her front teeth larger than most they should be, or her uncontrollably thick curly hair. No. She dreamed of another Hermione. One who fought against the darkness valiantly with two best friends.

Being an only child, Hermione never had the experience to grow up with a big happy family. She didn't want to sound ungrateful or anything, since Daniel and Emma Granger were really very wonderful parents. She loved them unconditionally and always would. But sometimes Hermione felt lonely.

As a bookworm, she had always had a more difficult time making friends. Of course, she had some friends in her school, she wasn't a hermit for God's sake, but she couldn't really call any of them her _best friend._ So when she dreamt of her older self with _two_ best friends it made her feel ecstatic.

Over time, sadly, the dreams shifted and became nightmares. Everything became darker. Happy flashes with her friends defeating evil gave way to other more horrifying images. In these new nightmares, she appeared older, fighting for her life, being hurt ... being _tortured._ She watched helplessly as she suffered through these dreams, watching as life faded from the eyes of her loved ones.

"Hermione, honey, your lunch will be cold." Her mother said looking at her curiously and interrupting her reverie.

"Oh yeah". Answered the girl, awkwardly. "Sorry". She smiled, returning back to her meal.

"So it's kind of weird out there today, don't you think, Emma?" Her father asked. "I mean". He continued as he saw his wife confusion, "Have you noticed yet the sky is full of _owls!"_ Said the man standing at the window of his kitchen, staring out.

"Oh, yes of course!" Emma replied, joining her husband at the window. "It is strange, isn't it? Owls aren't usually even awake during the day. "

"It's the end of the times my dear, I'm telling you!" He laughed. "I was watching a documentary just last week about it, in fact, the CIA ..."

"Oh Dad, you're going to start with this again?" Hermione groaned as she watched her parents at the window. Her mother was watching her father with a love that had been cultivated over years of being together.

"Dan, not again." Emma laughed, sharing a look with her daughter.

"You two know very well that this is a very real probability. It all starts with the animals. They can always tell when something is wron.."

Daniel didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as one of the owls flying around overhead chose that moment to come soaring in through that same open kitchen window. Emma shrieked in fright as Daniel jumped aside to avoid the collision course.

As if to show the girls parents that it meant no harm, the owl circled the kitchen ceiling a couple of times before she came to a stop in front of Hermione, staring at her with big green eyes. Gaping at the bird in shock, Hermione noticed that there was actually an envelope attached to the majestic snowy owls leg. The owl hooted impatiently.

"Oh, you want me to take this?" Hermione asked, still a little shell-shocked at having an owl sitting on the table in front of her. The owl seemed to give her a look that conveyed how obvious the answer was.

"Hermione, don't touch her." Her father said apprehensively. "We don't know if she has any diseases. We have no idea where this animal has been ..."

"I don't think she's sick or anything, and she looks clean enough," said Hermione. "She just wants me to take this letter." She smiled down at the beautiful owl in front of her.

With that half-smile still in place, Hermione just stared at the bird for a minute just to be totally sure it wasn't about to attack her. She reached out a tentative hand and took the envelope. As soon as she had the letter firmly in hand, the owl hooted softly once, before flying back out the window, scaring Emma again in the process.

It was a thick, heavy envelope made of some sort of parchment, Hermione realized. It had a purple wax seal on the back with a rather funny coat of arms. A lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounded a large "H" in the middle. Breaking the seal, she opened the letter and read:

Ms. HJ Granger,

Hampstead Garden, 36,

Barnet,

London

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Below is a list of all the necessary books and equipment you will need for your first year. The school term will begin September 1st. We are looking forward to your reply via owl no later than July 31.

Best regards,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. It was true then! She really was a witch! And if there was a school, that must mean there were lots of other children just like her. Hermione bounced in her seat, she couldn't contain her happiness. She read and reread the letter before jumping up and rushing to her parents, not being able to contain herself any longer.

"A witch? What kind of joke is this?" her mother asked as she finished reading the letter.

"Pumpkin, have you been doing ... well, your special tricks outside? Have you been showing the other kids?" Daniel asked, worried as he looked suspiciously out the front window taking in the street in front of his house.

"Of course not. I know better ... ". Hermione answered with a smile, not really registering her parents sudden anxiety.

It was the best surprise she could ever wish for. Her parents, of course, didn't believe it was real. They told her firmly several times, that there was no possible way for this letter to be genuine. They believe it must be some horribly cruel prank somebody was trying to pull. Deep down, Hermione knew the truth.

She was a witch!

A few days later as she sat watching a television show with her parents there came a knock at the front door. A woman with a stern face entered, introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall and began to explain to Emma and Daniel that Hermione really was a witch. Hogwarts was real, and this wasn't an elaborate joke. As her parents began to ask questions rapid-fire, Hermione watched with growing anticipation with every response the woman gave. This woman would be her _teacher._

When her parents seemed to finally be able to accept the validity of this womans claims, Minerva McGonagall stood up, and was swiftly replaced by a tabby cat. She could turn into a cat! Hermione was beyond excited to go to Hogwarts and learn all there was to know about magic!

Her mother let out a scream when McGonagall had transformed so unexpectedly while Daniel, who seemed too surprised to really respond, just sat there with a blank face. He was in complete shock. How was this possible? He always knew that Hermione was special. When she had begun to do these unexplainable things, it had only been a confirmation to his belief his daughter had been given to them for a great purpose. Then, to have this woman show up and tell them that not only was Hermione not alone, there was an entire secret wizarding society that ordinary people had absolutely no idea even existed.

Life was about to get very interesting, Hermione thought.

A week before the start of term, the Grangers decided to make the trip to Diagon Alley. Her first impression of the wizarding world was nothing like she had imagined. When they had shown up to a rather dingy pub called "The Leaky Cauldron", Hermione had looked around rather dubiously at what she _had mistaken_ to be the entire wizarding population. Professor McGonagall had been so well dressed and _clean_ that Hermione couldn't help but turn her nose up a little in disgust to hide her disappointment. Had these people around the bar ever even _heard_ of a bath?

Fortunately, the nice man behind the bar, who introduced himself as Tom, led them out the back and helped them proceed through the brick barrier that would allow access to Diagon Alley. Only those who possessed a wand, could tap the correct combination of bricks to reach the Alley. As the bricks began to shift, Hermione could barely contain her excitement. This was all too thrilling!

It was clear that her second impression of the magical world was much better than the first. It was a new world hidden away right here in London! Leading away from the opening in the brick wall was a paved street full of people wearing flowing robes in every color, running every which way. It was absolute chaos. Farther down the alley, she could see shops of all shapes and sizes. _How on earth was that still standing upright?_ A wave of new smells flooded her senses and Hermione couldn't help but smile softly as she read a plaque that read "Gringotts" upon a large, imposing building. It felt strange to be there. She suddenly had an incredible sense of _Deja vu._

Her parents, who were still busy staring at everything in amazement, followed her into the alley. Hermione took in everything around her with a huge smile plastered onto her face. _That's actually a broom flying by itself?_ Hermione and her parents slowly made their way to the famous wizards bank. McGonagall had told her parents that they would need to exchange their _muggle_ money in order to make the necessary purchases in the magical stores.

Arriving at the steps, Hermione couldn't help but become a little apprehensive after reading the warning on the double doors.

" _Enter stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath in our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned; beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there"._

Through the doors, Hermione couldn't keep her jaw from falling open. It was wonderful. Once as a child, she had gone to Buckingham Palace with her parents on a tour. She remembered the feeling of grandeur that the place had emanated. Entering the famous wizard's bank, Hermione was getting the same impression.

A large marble foyer stretched out before her. Seated on high benches behind a long counter, sat what appeared to be a hundred goblins. Hermione hadn't counted to be completely sure. Hermione and her parents continued to take everything in with curiosity. They watched the little men as they wrote in large black ledgers, weighed coins on brass scales and examined gems with jeweler's glasses. Some doors surrounding the lobby were guarded by goblins, others by men dressed in clothes that reminded Hermione of normal guards. m _uggle_ police she reminded herself.

"Er, good morning sir... Globin," said Daniel Granger tentatively when they finally reached the end of the long corridor and approached the high counter. Unfortunately, the goblin seemed to have something better to do with his time, or he was simply ignoring them, as he didn't raise his eyes from his papers in front of him. Daniel cleared his throat again and after a put-upon sigh for being interrupted, the little man looked at them with displeasure.

"Yes?" Said the goblin, scanning them from the bottom up, clearly unimpressed and unhappy when it was evident he wasn't going to be left alone.

"My name is Daniel Granger. This here are my wife and my daughter. Hermione here is beginning her first year at Hogwarts and we have decided to come get all her shopping done today. We are what you wizards call _muggles,_ I believe _._ So we have a need to change over some of our money. Professor McGonagall said we couldn't use Muggle money to-".

"Yes, _sir."_ Said the goblin. "It is all too clear to everyone here that you _muggles._ If you could follow me please, I'll make sure you can _exchange_ your money. "

Hermione would come to understand later why the goblin had been so rude to them that first day. Goblins believed themselves to be superior to wizards, and when her father had spoken to the goblin as a wizard would have - unknowingly – the goblin hadn't liked that at all.

After the tension filled visit to Gringotts, the Grangers returned to the chaos that was Diagon Alley to finally begin their shopping. The first shop Hermione dragged her parents into was the famous wand shop: Ollivanders.

Professor McGonagall had explained that in order to perform magic successfully, she would need to have a wand. She could hardly bear the anxiety that threatened to overcome her, as she waited to get her hands on a wand!

The wand shop smelled of old books and dust. It was dark and the little lighting that was available was given off by a few candles scattered around the store. Long rows of shelves were stuffed behind the small counter, and Hermione stared in astonishment at the number of wooden boxes crammed in, housing an innumerable amount of wands.

Garrick Ollivander was a peculiar man. His wide blue eyes frightened the young witch and yet somehow managed to convey wisdom at the same time. They had entered the store just as he was completing a sale, so they waited patiently (or in Hermione's case very _impatiently)_ while Ollivander sold a wand with a veela hair core - _This wand is very temperamental, Mr. Addans -_ he said.

When the boy before her finally completed his purchase and left the store, Hermione looked expectantly at the man.

"I believe we have not met, miss?"

"Hermione, sir. Hermione Granger".

"Ah yes! Welcome to the Wizarding World, Miss Granger. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time at Hogwarts, oh yes". Said the old man shaking his head. "Let's see, give me your wand arm, my dear." Not quite understanding what the man meant, Hermione held out her right arm, after all, she was right-handed. It would only make sense to use her right arm to wield a wand, right?

Ollivander measured her arm and looked at her for a few seconds before running to the back of his store. A few minutes later, he came back with his arms full of boxes.

"Well?" The man asked anxiously as he looked at her and the wands back and forth.

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry sir."

Opening one of the boxes, Hermione carefully took the wand and looked at the wizard not entirely sure what to do next.

"Try it out, give it a wave". The man instructed. With a nod, she pointed to a bookcase and to her, and her parents astonishment, some of the wands contained within that section flew out every which way. Ollivander sighed in disappointment before placing another of his wands in front of her. Hermione repeated the previous process.

It took several attempts before she finally found a match. Electricity ran through her body and she felt complete holding that wand. It was strange how the feeling was _familiar_ to her. It was as if she had felt it before...

"It's a mystery to the wizarding community how the magical gene develops and is passed along, Miss. Granger. However, I have no doubt that this will not stop you from being as strong as any other magic being with magical parentage. I can say with certainty that you are destined for great things. This wand in your hand is very special. Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches. This type of wand, though rare, is very difficult to tame, but when it finds its match, the owner will surely stand out. Good luck". The man said.

Although she was happy to finally own a wand, Hermione couldn't help thinking that that wand in her procession shouldn't truly belong to her. She felt as if this wand belonged to _someone else_. Following her parents out of the shop, Hermione headed for Flourish and Blotts.

Entering the famous bookstore, Hermione felt as if Christmas had come earlier. Running around, the young witch collected all the books described in her letter from Hogwarts and still managed to convince her parents to buy her "Hogwarts, A History." She couldn't wait to immerse herself in its pages and find out everything there was to know about her new school.

After buying everything she wanted at the bookstore, the Grangers went on to purchase her school robes. She couldn't stop smiling when she tried on the Hogwarts uniform. It was so _beautiful._

While her parents paid for her robes, she couldn't help but feel offended and taken aback when a small family of three extremely blond people passed her looking at her with contempt. What could she have possibly done to provoke such a feeling? She couldn't understand why they would appear to dislike her so much without even knowing her.

Being a know-it-all, Hermione had already found bullies in her old school. People used to be quite cruel to her. But as much as she tried to ignore those feelings, she could not. The look that the son of the two blondes figures had given her reminded her of _someone_ , but she couldn't for the life of her recall who. And God, did it hurt.

Looking at her parents, she saw that it would still take some time before the purchase was completed. Her parents still hadn't quite got the hang of using the wizard money. Leaving the store to stay out of sight of the blonde family, Hermione sat on a bench in front. She sat for a while when her attention was directed to another wizard family.

She knew at the time that she had seen them that they were definitely wizards. Like the little blond family, the clothing of the other family boasted of wealth and there was no mistaking them for being muggles. They were a family of four. The matriarch of the family walked with her head held high, showing anyone who saw her how important she was. Her long black hair fell to her waist in a cascade of organized bunches. Putting her hand into her hair, Hermione wished that at some point in her life, her hair would look as beautiful as this woman's. From where she sat, she couldn't clearly see the woman's face, but she could tell with certainty that she would be beautiful if her face wasn't pinched into such a look of permanent displeasure.

The man she assumed to be the patriarch of the family, walked just like his wife; with all confidence and seriousness of the world. He looked at each person around him as if he were superior to all of them. He was a relatively tall, muscular man. Unlike his wife, his ebony hair was tied in a high bun and the few leaking threads were smooth. Beside him, holding the tip of his cloak, was a boy who was probably a little younger than Hermione, most likely only by a year or two.

Just like his father, the boy's straight, black hair was tied, yet he didn't seem to have long enough hair to pull up into the same high bun. That was probably why his was tied in a little ponytail. She could see from his face that he would grow to inherit the beauty of his patriarch. However, at that moment he looked like a scared little boy.

Yet it wasn't any of these members of the imposing family that had drawn her attention. Looking at his parents and brother with irritation, there was another boy. He was probably her age, and just like Hermione, he appeared to be getting ready to start Hogwarts. He seemed to have inherited all the appealing physical traits of his parents. His hair was as black as the sky at midnight, his body, although still that of a child, promised a good shape after puberty and he, like his parents, had a look of superiority. Surprisingly, that didn't seem to bother her.

"Sirius Orion Black, you're going to stand here waiting for me. You're not going anywhere. Are you listening to me?". The woman shrieked at the older boy.

"Yes mother".

"You're not going to talk to anyone-"

"No mother".

"-especially With these _mudbloods and muggles"._ The spittle starting to fly a little from her mouth.

"Yes mother". Said the boy, while wiping his cheek.

"And for Merlin's sake, Sirius. Hold that hair! "She ended up walking into the store clutching the arm of her younger son following the patriarch who had already disappeared. The boy snorted when his mother disappeared from his sight and murmured something that Hermione couldn't quite make out. Suddenly, as if feeling himself being watched, he turned and focused his eyes on hers and after a self satisfied smirk, he blinked.

Images began to run in through her vision flashing by as her gaze connected with that of the black-eyed boy.

 _She struck the nose of a familiar blond boy._

 _With two other boys, Hermione ran to a hut in the middle of a garden._

 _A giant man smiled at her._

 _A giant tree tried to kill her.… Why?_

 _A dying man dressed in dingy clothes laughed madly as he advanced toward a thin, red-haired boy. Was it one of the boys from her dreams?_

 _"No, Harry!", "No, Harry!", "No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Black. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" *._

The boy crossed the busy street to meet her. She knew those eyes from somewhere. They were hardly ordinary eyes and for a moment her mind tried desperately to capture the memory. Who was this boy?

 _* She was watching as her best friend hugged Black tightly. She couldn't help but smile at the scene. Harry finally was getting a father figure in his life._

 _Leaving the boy's grasp the man crouched down in front of her._

 _"Remus is right, you know. You really are the brightest witch of your age." *_

When the boy was finally standing in front of her, Hermione shook her head trying to shake away the strange thoughts from her brain with confusion. She was awake right? She hadn't fallen asleep on the bench?

"Well, hello there". Said the boy.

"Hi". She answered awkwardly. Had he known she had watched the altercation with his mother?

"You know, it's rather rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations." The boy said looking at her seriously.

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" Hermione replied, her brown eyes widening.

"Yes, I totally believe you." the boy began to laugh "The names Sirius. Sirius Black ". Said the boy reaching for her.

"Hermione Granger". She said accepting the handshake.

"Hermione? What kind of name is that? " Sirius said in confusion.

"What do you mean what _kind of name is that_ , _"_ she said imitating him. "That's my name! In Greek mythology, Hermione is daughter of Menelaus and Helen of Troy- ".

"Yes, I've heard this story." Sirius said rolling his eyes. "But it's such a long name. I'll call you Mione. "

"I do not like nicknames! My name is Hermione. Her-mi-o-ne! ". Said the girl fiercely. Frankly, she had just met the boy and he was already to get on friendly terms with her?

"Nah, Mione is a lot nicer. Or Granger. " Sirius said more to himself than to her. Looking at the boy in frustration, Hermione knew she had lost a battle.

"So ... Are you going to Hogwarts?" Asked Hermione awkwardly. "I mean, of course you're going to Hogwarts, but what year are you in?" she asked quickly. She couldn't stop the blush spreading across she cheeks. Why did she have to be so anxious?

"Yes. I can not wait to leave that damn house. "Sirius smiled, but then his expression changed suddenly and a frown appeared. "But at the same time I'm not looking forward to going."

"Why not?".

"I don't want to end up in Slytherin." replied Sirius. "And my whole family has been sorted there for generations."

"Slytherin?"

"Oh of course, you wouldn't know. You're Muggle-Born. "

"And?". Hermione asked suspiciously, raising her eyebrow. She had seen how the goblin on the bench had looked at her. From that look alone she had understood that having muggles for parents might not be a very good thing to some wizards, but she had gotten the impression Sirius wasn't like that.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that!" said Sirius quickly, his eyes widening in horror. "I could see that because of your clothes. I don't care that your parents are Muggles, I swear! "

"Oh ok". Hermione said still suspiciously, but a little relieved. "But what is Slytherin?"

"It's a Hogwarts house. There are four: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. There is probably some book that explains this. Anyway, for centuries every member of the Black family has been sorted into Slytherin, but I don't want to go there. "

"Why not?".

"Because they are _evil._ They are hypocrites and prejudiced gits who treat everyone who isn't a pure-blood like garbage. " He said angrily. "I want to go to Gryffindor. Where the brave of heart dwell! " Puffing up his chest by the end of his tirade. Hermione could only laugh.

"So go there then. If that's what you want, don't let a thing like a tradition keep you from entering Gryffindor. " Hermione said sincerely.

"Do you think it's possible?". Asked the boy with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that anyone was really telling him that he could be a Gryffindor. Even Andy had advised him to go to Slytherin - _it'll_ _will save you a lot of pain,_ she said.

"Of course I do. You're a wizard aren't you, Sirius. " Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Everything is possible".

"Thank you Mione, to see-".

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK" shrieked that horrible voice from the crowd, startling them.

"Eh, the harpy calls to me," Sirius said smirking as he bent down so as not to be seen by his mother. "See you around, Granger!" He dismissed with a wink and disappeared into the crowd before reaching his mother.

She could not wait to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Note:** So that's my second chapter. I was going to post the next chapter just at Sunday but Hawna was so quick that I couldn't help myself. I'm already writing the next chapter and I'm excited. I'll post the chapter three at next week. Ok?

What did you think about it? Let me know!


	3. Hogwarts, hogty warty Hogwarts!

**Note:** So, I'm really sorry that I broke my promise. I don't know how many times I rewrited this chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my fic. I am doing my best to answer you all, but with work, university and life, I dont have time. I dont know how I found time to write this chapter, seriously. I hope you will enjoy it.

Now, I dont want to spent a lot of time at Hermione's firts years. Iwill try to finish her 4th year at chapter five and then, at the 6th chapter the actions will starts.

Thank you to Jesmaile, Carol and Hawna. Without them, I couldn't post it!

I had a little problem updating it! haha I accidentally posted it in portuguese. I'm learning how to use this tool in fanfiction dot net. So, if you saw it in portugues, I'm sorry! And please, if it happen again, let me know.

* * *

 _Her brown eyes trembled as the night breeze beat into his tears._ _It was a completely insane plan, yet she couldn't deny that it was brilliant._

 _"I'm so scared"._

 _"Me too"._

 _The young witch smiled at Draco as they sat in silence watching the view of the forest._ _Hermione felt the tears falling from her eyes as the blond-haired wizard squeezed her hand tenderly._ _Everything was shit, their friends were being picked off like flies, the food had officially run out and the next day they would try the ritual that would change their lives forever._ _It was the day before the 10-year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and Hermione didn't know how to feel._

 _She was glad that everything would finally end._ _She was anxious for everything to be different._ _Many people would live and she probably wouldn't know the war torn world before her._ _All the deaths, torture, all the_ _ **sadness**_ _would end. They would leave._ _However,_ _ **everything**_ _would change, and it made her sad._

 _If everything changed, would she be friends with Harry and Ron?_ _Would they be inseparable as they always were?_ _Without a Troll at Hogwarts in their first year, they would have no reason to be her friends._ _They would never grow up together._ _She would probably grow up as the Gryffindor know-it-all loner._

 _Of course, her parents would keep their memories of her and all the losses would disappear._ _She would have a normal childhood and would probably work in the Department of Mysteries._ _Would she marry Ron?_ _Would they have children?_ _She had always liked the name "Hugo"._

 _However, even if everything were the way it should be, Draco and she would never be together._ _They would never know how great they were as a couple._ _All the fights, the curses, all that enmity that became love, they wouldn't know it. Hermione had never thought it possible to be so happy in such a sad world. But with Draco, she was._

 _She really loved him and it hurt to know they probably wouldn't be together._ _The war had connected them and if it never existed, they would have no reason to even become friends, let alone lovers._

 _"No matter what happens, Granger."_ _Draco said breaking the silence._ _"I love you"._ _She smiled at him through her tears._

 _"I love you too"._

This kind of dream kept happening more often once Hermione discovered she was a witch. She did not know what to think. The young witch knew exactly _who_ kept appearing in her dreams. As much as the human mind could create compelling dreams, she did not think that this was an invention of her brain.

Hermione couldn't wait to finally go to Hogwarts. She needed to understand what was happening to her. Being a child with only a few friends, she used to watch movies with her parents every weekend, so she understood the concept of what a seer was.

Was it normal? She hadn't read anything about it in "Hogwarts, a story" and Professor McGonagall didn't say anything about seers being commonplace in the wizarding world. She hoped it was, If it wasn't, she really didn't want to tell anyone. She didn't want to be the strange girl again.

* * *

 **1 September 1971**

Kings Cross Station was crazy. People ran around in complete disarray seemingly unconcerned about who they rain into. Completely focused on their own business, people of all ages and genres roamed the platform. Extravagant robes caught the attention of the young bookworm and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she recognized witches and wizards in the midst of all that chaos. Indeed, if there was an International Statute of Secrecy of Magic, why did the wizards not bother to blend in with the Muggle population? It was possible, she supposed, that they didn't realize how _different_ they looked in their purple and flashy covers garments.

The young witch had been a bit confused when she had seen the platform number on her ticket. How would she board the Hogwarts Express if she couldn't find platform 9 ¾? Didn't the magical community care enough about Muggle-borns to provide _someone_ to help them navigate this new life?

 _Maybe they confused the platform, dear_ \- her mother had said. However, she knew the number "9 ¾" was real. Everything related to the wizarding world so far was strange, so why wouldn't that platform exist?

As if someone had heard her prayers, suddenly a couple of familiar redheads blew past her, and when she thought they would hit the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, they disappeared. Rubbing her eyes to see if she had seen correctly, Hermione turned to her parents in shock.

"Did you see that?" Asked the girl.

"See what?" Asked her father.

"Those two redhead boys passing by." she said pointing to a large column of red bricks. "They disappeared!" She exclaimed.

Her parents, of course, didn't believe on her. Then, a small family passed by them, passing through the barrier. Everything was so interesting! She had a feeling that her parents wouldn't be able to get to the other side with her. She noticed people around her seemed to forget almost instantly that someone had just disappeared through a wall. If they had even noticed in the first place.

Hugging her parents and promising to write as soon as she was sorted in one of Hogwarts' four houses, Hermione closed her eyes and ran to the large wall made of bricks. For a brief moment, she thought it had all been a mistake, that she was not a witch and because of that, she'd hit her face on the wall. But when she didn't feel the bones of her face break on impact, she gathered all her courage, and managed to open her eyes. When she saw the station in front of her, Hermione promptly smiled.

A large scarlet train waited patiently on the platform. Above her head, Hermione could read "Platform 9 ¾" and her heart filled with satisfaction. She was finally going to Hogwarts.

As she had arrived early, finding an available compartment hadn't been too difficult. Outside her window, she could see the parents saying goodbye to their children with tears in their eyes. It was so unfair that her parents could not accompany her on the platform and watch her get on the train!

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to her compartment opened and a boy with sandy hair came in. He looked at her with startled eyes as if he hadn't realized she was there. Looking at him, Hermione felt something close to compassion. Somehow, she had the impression that she and this boy would be good friends.

"Hello! My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger". The boy offered a small smile before sitting down in front of her.

"Remus Lupin".

"Nice to meet you, Remus." The boy smiled at her. Why was he looking at her with such shame, and possibly fear? It wasn't possible that he was so afraid of her. He didn't even know her.

"So ..." Hermione started again after a moment of silence. Someone had to break the stillness. The way he looked at her was making her uncomfortable. "Which house would you like to be sorted into?"

She knew him.

Looking at the boy's face, focusing on his amber brown eyes, she knew that he was familiar. It was a strange feeling. It was as if she had known him for years. Just like what had happened when Sirius's gray eyes had connected with hers, when the boy began to ramble, the _flashes_ started again.

She could hear vaguely the voice of the young wizard making its way to her ear. He was answering her question, but as he spoke, Remus voice was mixing with a _thicker_ version of his voice and she was moving away instinctively.

 _*" No!_ _I trusted you!_ _He's a werewolf!_ _That's why he's missing classes! "_

God, she hated how inconvenient these _visions -_ if she could call it visions - kept popping into her mind. Shaking her head and frowning, Hermione looked at Remus.

"- that's why I really hope to go to Gryffindor." Said the boy still looking rather awkward.

"Oh, that's very good, Remus!" She had no idea what he had said. Hermione sincerely hoped he hadn't noticed what had happened. "I hope to go to Gryffindor, too."

"Really?" Remus asked, smiling. "We're going to be housemates then!" They kept talking for a while and when the train started to chug forward, they both smiled at the same time. For different reasons, the two were very excited to start classes.

The conversation flowed naturally. She did not know if Remus felt as though he knew her, but they had connected instantly. She knew he was smart. Something inside her knew that, but with the course of their conversations, she was sure.

"Granger! Hi. "A familiar voice interrupted the heated conversation between her and her new friend.

"Sirius!" She smiled.

As in Diagon Alley, the boy smiled at her as if she were lucky to be in the same room as him. Had he not learned the word "modesty" yet?

Beside Sirius, a boy with dark hair and brown eyes, hidden behind round glasses, peered curiously into the compartment.

"Hermione, this is my new friend that I've just met! What's weird, James and I are cousins once removed so we should get to know each other, after all, my mother is always doing balls and as the Potters are pure blood I suppose they should have turned up at one time or another. Well, maybe not. My mother - do you remember how _wonderful_ she is? Well, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, well my mother absolutely hates _blood traitors_ ... "Sirius scoffed. "And she probably would not _mix_ with ...". She couldn't hear anything Sirius was babbling about. Her mind flew in a thousand directions as she stared at the boy with black hair and brown eyes. It was strange how she felt about him. She definitely didn't know him, but the moment he looked at her with a mischievous smile - very much like Sirius's, in fact - she could not contain the happiness of her face.

"Hi!" The boy said. "My name is James, James Potter!"

"Hermione." Replied the young witch, smiling

"I know." The boy said rolling his eyes. "I've just met this idiot-."

"Hey!" Sirius complained.

"-And he dragged me _across the whole_ _train_ looking for you." James finished, making Sirius blush. Young Potter sat in front of the girl crossing her feet lazily on the bench, not caring that her feet were leaning against Remus.

"And who are you?" Sirius asked Remus when he realized his presence.

"This is Remus." Hermione replied. The sandy-haired boy stared at Sirius with shame. Really, what was his problem? Hermione thought. "He wants to go to Gryffindor, too."

"Cool!" Sirius and James said in unison.

"If you were a future _snake"._ James continued. "I think that would be the end of our near-friendship."

"Completely!". Sirius nodded.

"Nah." Remus shrugged. "I'd rather be a Hufflepuff." The three boys looked at each other and began to laugh.

"What's wrong with being a Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Well, they're the rest, aren't they?" Asked James.

"That's absurd." Hermione said rolling her eyes. " Puffs are good friends. Very loyal and sweet. Not only that, but Helga Hufflepuff was responsible for ending the centaur rebellion in- ".

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione!" Sirius demanded, shaking his head. "We didn't even get to Hogwarts yet!"

"You can say these clever things when we get to Hogwarts!" James agreed.

"But she has a point, though. Helga Hufflepuff was a very important figure for the wizarding world as well. She also was one of the founders of Hogwarts. "Remus agreed, looking at her half guilty. "And I didn't mean that Puffs are leftovers."

"Suck it." Sirius whispered to James.

"Nerd." James said to Sirius.

"Oi! I heard that! "

Hermione looked at the three boys with a smile. She couldn't believe her luck. She had not even made it to Hogwarts yet and she had already made three new friends. Smiling as she listened to the boys' conversation, she leaned her head against the window and happily watched the landscape outside roll by.

Before she realized it, they had reached the Hogwarts platform. Hermione quickly changed her Muggle clothes to her school robes and followed the three boys with enthusiasm. When they reached the edge of a beautiful lake, a giant man repaired before them and directed them to the army of small boats that would take them to the castle. She smiled knowingly as she stared at the pink umbrella in the half-giant's hand.

Sirius, James, Remus and herself gathered anxiously in a small boat while the Hogwarts' groundskeeper helped the first years. - _No more than four people in a boat!_ _-_ When the boat started to sail through the dark waters of the lake, Hermione could only stare at the castle in wonder. Hogwarts was wonderful.

The mist surrounded the castle, giving the monument an imposing air. The sky around her was cloudless and she could see all the stars around her effortlessly. Even though the landscape was charming, she couldn't stop watching the castle as they approached. She had been there before.

Coming out of the boats, Hagrid - she'd learned his name later. It was a lot of talk, she could not quite understand what he was saying - led them into a hallway with a large marble staircase. She stared wide-eyed as the pictures of the pictures moved. She loved the wizarding world so much!

A small chubby boy approached their small group and provided a soft hello. He sneezed as he drew nearer. Looking at his clothes, Hermione could tell he was wet.

"What happened to you?". James asked looking at him curiously.

"A group of idiots pushed me into the lake." He replied looking at his feet with shame.

"Idiots. I bet they'll be Slytherins". Sirius murmured as he looked around for the culprits.

"I'm sure as soon as we're sorted, one of the prefects can dry it up." Remus offered as the boy returned a small smile.

"Yes, I hope so". He replied. "By the way, my name is Peter. Peter Pettigrew ". Hermione's eyes widened when the boy said his name. Instantly her body stiffened and her hands clenched into fists. Hermione knew that whatever these visions and feelings she constantly had were, she definitely should believe them. Something told her that this boy was the trouble.

Wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt, Hermione gave her compliments. They stood there for a few seconds until gleaming, translucent bodies began to pass by the students yammering about the qualities of each house, trying to convince the tiny first years.

"No doubt there is no better house than Hufflepuff! Loyalty and justice all in- ".

"Only the bravest are selected for the best house of all!"

"Wisdom is the most important, my dear! The Ravenclaw House will accommodate you."

"What does bravery matter if you jump at the first opportunity and die? Slytherin is indeed the best choice, I tell you. "

The ghosts were interrupted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall. The woman really knew how to make a dramatic entrance. Large wooden doors opened and the students caught a glimpse of a large hall behind her. The frowning woman walked up to the group of first years and cleared her throat before beginning her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The welcome feast will begin soon, but before you can settle in, you will have to be sorted into your houses. An intake of air was heard as the students looked anxiously at one another. "The sorting is very important here at Hogwarts. Your house will be your family. You will sleep together, eat at the same table, and your success will be reflected to all your companions. If you succeed, your house will receive points. Misdemeanours, will lose points. And remember, the rules are there to be _respected._ "

As the woman's speech sounded vaguely familiar to her, Hermione couldn't help but feel intimidated. She would make sure she didn't break any rules. She _could_ _not_ be expelled from Hogwarts. Just the thought made her queasy.

"If you have no questions, follow me!" Said the woman before them.

The wide oak doors opened and the young students filed in behind McGonagall. The hall was huge. Hermione stared wide-eyed at the ceiling of the large room.

"It's not real". A girl with long red hair said at her side. Hermione looked at her and a genuine smile formed on her childlike features. "It's a spell. It is enchanted to look like the sky".

"I know". Hermione said. "It's in 'Hogwarts, a History.' The girl smiled at her as her green eyes glowed with excitement. The students reached the end of the long row between two long tables and stopped.

"My name is Lily. Lily Evans ". The girl said. "This is my friend, Severus." She smiled. Recognizing people that she wasn't supposed to know, was becoming a constant in her life since she'd discovered she was a witch. While the little girl with red hair and emerald green eyes reminded her of someone very dear, the slender boy with black, greasy hair at her side brought a mix of feelings in Hermione's chest. She didn't know whether she wanted to hug or hex him.

"Pleasure". Hermione greeted the duo in a whisper after a moment of thought. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall whispered something in the old man's ear with a long gray beard and half-moon spectacles. "My name is Hermione Granger, which house do you think you will be-"

The old man rose from his seat with surprising speed and smiled at the students in front of him. She didn't like the way the headmaster smiled at them, as if he knew everything about everyone. Feeling an unexpected cold, Hermione hugged herself, avoiding the man's eyes.

"Good evening". The bearded man said. "To those who return, it is very good to see you and to those who have just arrived, welcome. Before we move on to the sorting and start our wonderful banquet, our beloved sorting hat wishes to share a few words." Whining moans could be heard from all sides of the Great Hall.

The headmaster turned and picked up a ragged brown hat before setting it on a bench in front of the staff desk. The hat made a funny noise before it started to sing.

 _Oh, you may find me unattractive,_  
 _Oh you may not think me pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._  
 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the_ _Hogwarts_ _Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._  
 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in_ _Gryffindor_ _,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set_ _Gryffindor_ _s apart;_  
 _You might belong in_ _Hufflepuff_ _,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient_ _Hufflepuff_ _s are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_  
 _Or yet in wise old_ _Ravenclaw_ _,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_  
 _Or perhaps in_ _Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

 _I am a Thinker Hat!_

Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair and applauded with the rest of the teachers when the song of the talking hat was over. Professor McGonagall addressed the first years with a stern look before beginning to call the students alphabetically.

"Abbot, Eunice." A small boy with red hair rushed to the bench with excitement. The hat barely touched his head, and soon the Hufflepuff house roared with satisfaction for their new member. After a "Burke, Scorpius" who had been selected for Slytherin's house, McGonagall called Sirius's name.

Young Black looked nervously at his new friends before approaching the hat with apprehension. Hermione gave him a small smile, and the boy returned it promptly. The moment McGonagall put the hat upon his black curls, Sirius frowned. He stayed there for a few minutes and the students became more and more impatient. What was taking so long?

After a brief moment, Sirius inhaled the air in utter horror before completely relaxing. Seconds later, the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!". Sirius rose happily as he made his way to the lions table. On the opposite side of the Gryffindor table, the Slytherin students gazed at young Black with astonishment and disgust.

Amid the excited yells and greetings, Alice Cromwell and Lily Evans were also selected for Gryffindor, which led the lions to increase their volume. The sorting continued for a moment until finally her name was called. Swallowing her nerves, Hermione walked up to her teacher. The moment she sat down, the hat was placed upon her messy curls.

"Interesting" The hat said in his head.

"Interesting?" The girl asked curiously.

"I've rated you before, but we've never met. At least not _now._ Did you know, Miss Granger ... that terrible things happen to wizards who manipulate time? "

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you don't know? Curious". The hat laughed. "Only time will answer your question, Miss Granger. For now we'd better focus on your sorting. The students are hungry. While you definitely would do very well at Ravenclaw, we cannot deny that your place is in GRYFFINDOR! " The hat finished shouting the last word so that everyone in the hall could hear.

As she stood up, Hermione was vaguely aware of the screams and applause of her house. However she couldn't help but think about what the sorting hat had said.

 _Terrible things happen to wizards who manipulate time._

* * *

The rest of the feast passed very quickly for the young witch. Her thoughts were miles away and she didn't pay much attention to what her new roommates were talking about. Sirius poked her a few times trying to get her attention, however, she was completely unaware.

It was dawn and Hermione was sitting on the couch in the common room. She knew she should be sleeping, after all, the next day would be full and she would need her energy and rest. However much she tried to sleep, her mind kept wandering at the words of the hat.

 _Horrible things happen to wizards who manipulate time._

What exactly did he mean by that? Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew that her flashes weren't _normal,_ but she had never contemplated time travel. Was that possible?

Her father and she used to watch such movies all the time. It was their thing. Her mother didn't like to talk about time travel because the time loop theory always confused her and made her a little nervous, but Hermione absolutely adored it. Of course, she didn't quite understand the theories behind it, after all, she was only eleven years old, but she thought it was all very interesting.

The idea that _she_ had traveled back in time was absurd. She was eleven, for God's sake! For most of her life, she hadn't even known she was a witch!

However, all this would explain the flashes, visions, and all the recognition she felt as she met new people. Her head ached as various theories passed through her mind. Hermione settled her head on her knees as she sat on the couch. The warmth of the flames in the fireplace warmed her, but at that moment she didn't feel hot.

"Oh, there you are!" Came a voice a little behind her, frightening her out of her stupor.

"Alice?" Asked the girl. She wasn't totally sure that was the girl's name.

"Yes. I woke up because of a nightmare and I saw that you weren't in your bed. I'm was a little curious. " Alice said embarrassed. "So I came to see if you were here. And well, here you are. Is everything all right?". the girl asked when she saw Hermione's wet cheeks.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just a little worried, that's all". Hermione lied. Alice looked at her smugly.

"Well, tomorrow's going to be pretty amazing. You don't have to worry. Let's go to sleep, Hermione". Said the girl approaching Hermione and offering her hand to help her up. "It's going to be all right, I'm sure!" Hermione smiled at the girl with pleasure as she accepted the offered hand.

"Okay".

Her first year passed very quickly to the unhappiness of the young Muggle-born witch. Navigating the halls of Hogwarts was comforting. For some reason, she felt safe there. Her heart filled with happiness every time she entered the great hall. The sight of students eating quietly, without any kind of concern pleased her. Her friendship with Alice grew with the passing of the year and she couldn't believe how two such different people could get along so well.

Alice Cromwell was definitely the best friend Hermione could wish for. Which was weird. While Hermione cared more about books and getting good grades, Alice, in her shy way, was only interested in plants and beauty magazines. Alice was the kind of girl who cared what the diamonds had to say about her.

Being an eleven-year-old girl, she still didn't have many physical attractions beyond her beautiful, heart-shaped face, her large black eyes and smooth black hair, but that didn't stop her from seeking advice from fashion magazines. Not that there was a problem with it, but generally, she didn't usually get along with vain girls. In her earlier years, the eager young reader never cared about her appearance. She knew she wasn't ugly. Her hair would calm down at some point, just like her mother's. Her front teeth were a little larger than most, however, over time, a simple dental appliance would fix that.

Always being one of the "guys," Hermione thought vanity was a very superficial thing, and she wasn't interesting in befriending girls who were interested in beauty articles. She didn't need the beauty. She was smart! However, when she and Alice met, she knew they would be best friends.

Her other dorm mates weren't too bad. Dorcas Meadowes and Marlene Mckinnon were really different from other people _._ Both were opposites. While Marlene was like a chemical element about to boil over, Dorcas was a quiet girl. Like her and Alice, the other Gryffindor duo was commonly seen together. Hermione supposed that opposites were really did attract.

Her only problem was Lily Evans. The girl obviously didn't like her, and Hermione couldn't understand why. Lily's emerald green eyes reminded her of someone and the apparent displeasure in the redhead's eyes cast in her direction made her a little sad. It was strange that the two of them hadn't connected like her and Alice. Lily was very similar to Hermione and the enmity was strange. Both were muggleborns, liked to study hard and didn't tolerate injustice. However, the redheaded girl didn't seem to like the brunette much. Hermione supposed that was why the other Muggle-born was second in the overall academic ranking of her year. Well, there was nothing she could do. What a pity.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Hermione were also commonly seen together, but for different reasons. James and Sirius were constantly looking for her to question her. From the first day of school, information was readily available. Even if she had read all her books in short time prior to Hogwarts, she hadn't absorbed _everything_ she learned from the books. However, by the time her first transfiguration lesson had started, she just _knew_ what to do. This sudden knowledge only confirmed more and more the words of the sorting hat.

The result of this was her immediately being nominated as the "Gryffindor brain." Hermione wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, since many Ravenclaws and most Slytherins came to regard her with a mixture of anger and envy. Anyway, over the school months, her classes started to get boring for her and her willingness to answer _every_ question was slowing, to the immense pleasure of Lilly Evans.

Hermione's relationship to Remus was totally different than that of the rest of the boys. While Sirius and James thought she was a walking library that they could just throw random questions, Remus was her equal. They sat together every night to study and she could tell that a beautiful friendship was forming.

Sirius and Hermione had a _different connection._ The two always entered into some sort of discourse. Sirius was extremely flippant, cocky and disregarded all her arguments - _House - elves_ _ **like**_ _to work for us, Hermione! -_ And of course there was the fact that Sirius constantly gave the impression that he, being a Black, was better than everyone else and although she tried not to show it , it irritated her to no end. Even with all the arguments, the young Black was not like the rest of his year. Somehow, he trusted their judgment and Hermione found it very sweet.

James always could convince her to do anything. He reminded her of someone and Hermione's heart softened every time those hazel eyes looked her way, pleading for her to break any rule with him. Hermione couldn't believe that she had helped him to put Fire-Dragon potions at lunch in the Slytherins food. However, she couldn't help but smile at the image of an angry Lucius Malfoy running out of the Great Hall with fire leaping from his mouth.

Her inexplicable hatred towards Peter still roared in her chest, though she was getting used to the pudgy little boy. He reminded her of someone she used to remember. She smiled at the thought of an extremely excited Peter talking to her about all the benefits of each plant he knew.

Her visions - or memories, she didn't know what to call them - had become mild for a while. Sometimes, she just had the feeling that she knew people, but fortunately she wasn't flooded with a tide of flashes. However, this didn't diminish her concern about what was happening to her.

Long hours were spent in the Hogwarts library. She had an instant friendship with the librarian since the girl was there every day. It took a bit to convince Madame Pince to let her take some books home with her when the summer finally arrived, but after a few promises - _I would never harm a book and you know it! -_ She finally convinced her.

Hermione had found a few books on seers and time travelers but no theory explained what she saw. What she was. Seers were known to predict future actions and as she was aware, she hadn't dreamed of any prophecies. Time turners could carry the user only a few hours into the past. She didn't understand what was happening to her, and it frustrated her. But it didn't matter for now.

Lying in her bed unable to sleep, Hermione swore that one day she would find out the truth.

* * *

 **Note:** Hey! I'm so sorry for the long wait. My college is back and I fell like I'm running all the time. It's 08:00 AM and I have to go pick my bus and I'm super late!

What did you guys think about this chapter? I really hope you did enjoy it.

Please, let me know!


	4. Not so random

**Note:** Hey! First, thank you so much for your suport, guys! You have no idea how it makes me happy. I have already more than 100 follows and it makes me pretty happy.

This is a short chapter. I would like to know, do you guys prefer weekly updates with smaller chapters of 2-3k words by chapter ou updates every two weeks but with larger chapter? Let me know

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think you'll like it (i hope so!)

Thank you to my betas, Jesmaile, Carol and Hawna. Without you, I wouldn't be able to post it.

 **4- Not So Random**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How is your vacation? Although, I try to pretend mine is cool, it isn't. I have absolutely nothing to do. I wish I could use magic outside of Hogwarts. I mean, what's the point? We have learned how to use magic, but outside of Hogwarts we can't use it._

 _My cousins came to spend the week here. They are horrible. They are always screaming and demanding things, as if they were kings or something. I'm never going to have kids, really!_

 _I bet your vacation is great! You do not know how lucky you are not to have cousins. How is France? I went with my parents in a small town near Paris about two years ago. It was really cool._

 _Miss you,_

 _Alice._

* * *

 _Dear Alice,_

 _My vacation is great! It barely started and fortunately I finished all the assignments and read most of our books for our second year. I am so happy! Will they finally let us join in the duelling club?_

 _We met a small family in the south of France and my parents are absolutely in love with them. They don't have many friends in London since they are always very busy with the clinic, so they don't go out too much. This couple also have one child. He's okay, I suppose. Very quiet and shy, but okay._

 _I'm sorry your vacation was so bad. I wish I had cousins! It is much better to have a large family than to be the only child._

 _And Alice, who are you trying to fool? Of course you will have children! Or do you think I haven't seen you drawing an imaginary family between you and you-know-who?_

 _I miss you too!_

 _Hermione._

* * *

 _Mione,_

 _I'm sorry for the delay in answering your letters. I have not been feeling well lately. I think I got a cold._

 _Anyway, I'm also very excited for the duelling club! I cannot wait to get back to Hogwarts._

 _How are you? Sirius complained in his last letter that you were trying to get him to study on his vacation. Why do you still try?_

 _Remus._

* * *

 _Remus, hey!_

 _I hope you get well soon. By the way, how's your mother doing? She got better? Dragon Pox is contagious, you know. Watch out!_

 _Sirius had better be ashamed of whining to you. He has to take his studies more ... serious (haha!). The boy is always saying that in the future he will be an Auror. With those notes, I do not think so!_

 _I'm fine, by the way. Thanks for asking. I cannot wait for the beginning of the semester._

 _Hermione._

* * *

 _Mione!_

 _What's wrong with using nicknames? Remus calls you by "Mione" too!_

 _How is your vacation? I hope it is going well. Mine is great. Sirius came to spend a few days with me - Merlin knows he needed time away from his family - and since then we've been playing Quidditch every day. This year the Slytherins better prepare, after all, I'll be the new top Chaser!_

 _Seriously Mione, it's three weeks until the end of the vacation, and do you really want me to waste it doing homework? Of course not. Why do you think the trip back to Hogwarts is so time-consuming? Sirius and I will do everything on the train, of course!_

 _Regards,_

 _James_

 _PS: I can not wait for the semester to start! I need your help to make some potions!_

* * *

 _James,_

 _You know I do not like nicknames! What's wrong with saying "Hermione"? It's not very difficult! Remus says it differently, so he's allowed._

 _My vacation is great, thank you very much. You're so convinced! I do not know how your head does not explode, James. How can you be so sure you'll be the next top chaser?_

 _You and Sirius should be ashamed of yourselves. Shame on you. If you guys want to become aurors, you should study more because with those notes, I do not think you will be successful. I know what you're thinking._

 _"We're in our second bloody year." Well, so? The sooner you start getting good grades, the better._

 _Regards,_

 _HERMIONE!_

 _Ps: I will not help you to torture Slytherins again! For God's sake, James, grow up!_

* * *

 _Granger!_

 _For the last time, I will not do my homework now. Anyway, I'm very busy. I'm going to be a beater this year! I have to train._

 _I already read all about your vacation in the letter you sent to James, so I won't even ask. My vacation is great. At least now that I'm in the Potter's, my holiday is cool. But I suppose you already know that._

 _How come you will not help us with the potions? I feel betrayed._

 _Sirius._

* * *

 _Sirius,_

 _I officially give up trying to convince you, but with these notes you can give a "bye" to the Auror Academy. Yes, I already know everything about your vacation. James kept me updated._

 _Why would I help you with the potions? I do not want to get detention like last time, thank you very much._

 _Hermione._

* * *

Her vacation had passed very quickly, and before she realized it, Hermione was on the train back to Hogwarts. Her mother had been becoming very sentimental lately, and because of that, she had a fit of tears as she said goodbye to her.

She was having trouble carrying her trunk. Really, Alice was right. If she could use magic outside of Hogwarts, her trunk would already be in her pocket. Sighing, Hermione continued to try to pull her trunk until suddenly, with a fervent attempt the young witch made every effort to pull her trunk, but unfortunately it was in vain and she ended up falling backwards, hitting a tall, slender body and causing them both to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry!". Hermione said, trying to get up.

"No problem". A thick voice answered her with a laugh. With skill, the boy ducked from her and managed to get up. Helping her, Hermione took the wizard's outstretched hand and stood up.

He was much taller than her. She had always been a small child and it did not help that the boy with long red hair in front of her was like a wall. Glancing at his freckled face, Hermione smiled at him when a familiar feeling struck in her. His blue eyes reminded her of someone and she could not help, but feeling happy.

"Fabian Prewett." He introduced himself.

"Hermione Granger".

"What were you trying to do, Hermione? Kill me? "

"My trunk was very heavy." She replied turning red.

"Are you a witch or not?" Fabian asked humorously. With a wave of his wand, her trunk shrank until he could fit into her pocket. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Well, I could do that, but it is _against the rules_." She said raising her freckled little nose in the air.

"If you don't tell, I won't say." Fabian said. "Besides, how will they know it was you? There are a lot of wizards here. The ministry cannot tell _who_ cast the spell, only _where_. For all they know, it may have been a parent or a seventh year student". He whispered the last part.

'So, they do not know who did magic? "

"Nope."

"If I do some spell now they won't know?"

"Nope."

"Cool!". Hermione smiled and then frowned as she looked at Fabian and saw that he was a Gryffindor. "How did I never see you?"

"Well, last year you were a firstie. I'm in fifth year. I couldn't associate with you. I was going to destroy my image". He replied arrogantly as the two of them moved on the train.

"But the age difference remains the same, so why are you joining me now?".

"Well, you're not in your first year are you Hermione?"

"No".

"So you have your answer." Looking into a compartment, Fabian smiled. "See you around, kid."

"I'm not a kid". Hermione said frowning as Fabian smiled at her.

"Of course not". He said smiling as he entered the compartment. Stopping at the door, Fabian gave her a last wave before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry". Hermione whispered again. What was her problem that she could not stop herself from hitting others?

"With this unusually thick hair, it is understandable that your vision has been obscured." A voice answered slowly.

"Severus". Hermione greeted him by rolling her big brown eyes.

"Snape." The boy corrected her.

"How was your vacation, Severus?" Hermione asked ignoring him.

"It was normal."

"Mine was great." She said in response. "We went to France, my parents and I, I mean. Actually, I always go there. My mother is French, you see ... ".

"Granger, if I wanted a narrative about your vacation or your lineage, I would have asked." The boy interrupted her impatiently. Hermione could only smile at him. He was a unique person, in fact. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Lily's waiting for me." And with that Severus Snape followed his way without another word.

Frankly, the boy could probably get into a theater club. He liked to be dramatic, Hermione thought, laughing at herself. Quickly, and without bumping into anyone else, the girl went on her way on the train and when she found who she was looking for, she went inside.

Alice, Dorcas, and Marlene were sitting debating the newest edition published by the _Witch Weekly_ , but when they saw her come in, they stopped talking.

"Hermione!" Alice smiled as the girl sat down. "Where's your trunk?" Hermione smiled at the question and pulled her mini-chest out of her pockets.

"Nice!".

"How did you do it?". Dorcas asked to her.

"A boy in fifth year helped me. Fabian ".

"Gideon and he are so handsome." Marlene said dreamily. Alice and Dorcas nodded. Hermione frowned. Yes, she supposed Fabian was handsome, but he looked so much like someone she knew, that the idea of thinking of him as something more than someone cute seemed a little disgusting.

"I suppose so". The young witch said. "Who is Gideon?"

"His twin." Alice replied

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh.'" Marlene replied raising her eyebrow suggestively. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Oh please Mione-".

"Hermione!"

"-do you think that only Remus is handsome?". Alice asked. The other two girls laughed.

"What?". Hermione asked confused.

"Everyone knows you two are ... I do not know, a thing." Marlene said.

"We're only eleven!"

"You're twelve." Dorcas pointed.

"Well, yes, but he's eleven!"

"So?" The other three girls asked.

"I do not like him". Hermione said in a whisper as her cheeks turned red. Was it hot or was it her impression?

"Deny all you want, Hermione." Alice said in the middle of a laugh. "Deny all you want".

After that, the train journey passed quickly. On her way to the toilets she had bumped into Lucius Malfoy - really, what was her problem? – And predictably he had mocked her.

The sorting had passed quickly, and when the students were finally able to eat, a small explosion had sounded on the Slytherin table. Fireworks had exploded under the snakes' head, covering them with a kind of pink glitter. In the midst of laughter, Dumbledore stood up, wagged his wand, and suddenly all the students were clean again, much to the dismay of a small group of Gryffindor pranksters.

To the immense displeasure of the young witch, the second years were not invited to the duelling club. As their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had proven himself somewhat ... well, useless, the club had been postponed.

Her enmity toward Lily Evans had not diminished. It seemed that the girl was taking a greater and greater dislike for the young brown haired witch. Hermione could not believe that she really had so much hatred for her over academics.

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were found together **at all times**. Quickly, the school began to call them "The Marauders." Hermione could only think that this new nickname would help to inflate their heads more and more.

Her studies with Remus were becoming more time-consuming. Each day they debated new subjects and she discovered that they were very similar. Apart from the fact that he was commonly associated with somewhat questionable practices, Hermione was glad to have found a male counterpart.

Hermione's flashes were dwindling with the passing of the year. She still had a steady stream of knowledge when she was in class or reading a book, but Hermione no longer had random visions bothering her.

James and Sirius, on the other hand, did not leave her alone. They'd been begging her to help with a few pranks and no matter how she tried, she really could not resist them. She supposed she had some rebelliousness inside her.

Fabian and Gideon - after she met him - seemed to have taken a liking to her. The twins always spoke to anyone who wanted to hear how they had adopted her and that she would be their newest project. Hermione did not like the sound of it. Something told her that nothing good would come from these two.

Peter, she had discovered, was really very docile. After the initial phase, in which she inexplicably wanted to kill him for some reason passed, she had stayed with him more and discovered more of her calm side. He was just an excited boy trying to show others that he was capable. Somehow, when she looked at the little fat boy, she remembered herself.

Christmas came and with it, snow came to Hogwarts. Although she loved the idea of staying in her school for the holiday, she couldn't leave her parents. Something was telling her that she should grab all the time available with them. So, to the disappointment of her friends, she returned home.

Just as Christmas came, it passed, and soon she was going back to Hogwarts again. The end of the term came as a leap and Hermione found herself overwhelmed by her year-end exams. Of course, she already knew everything, but studying would not hurt.

Her summer vacation had finally begun and she could not help noticing that something more important was beginning. It was on a Tuesday morning when an owl came in through her window and delivered the "Daily Prophet" that she had a feeling that everything would change.

She could not explain why she opened it on that particular page. In the future, if she were to tell someone her thought process she would not be able to explain exactly what had happened. It was as if her body had a mind of its own and suddenly it had opened to the page that at first seemed random.

Her eyes moved to a note at the corner of the page. Her parents argued about something when she read "Muggle family is found dead".

Her blood froze. Then, as if everything suddenly made sense, she remembered.

* * *

 **Note:** Thank you all for reading it. Please, let me know what you though about this chapter!

xoxo!


	5. Third Year

**Note** : Firt of all, I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a block and I'm so busy right know with my internship, my college and some works. I know I promised that I would post it two weeks ago, but life doesn't stop.

My English beta is a little busy right now. She's moving from her house and as I wanted to post it as soon as finished writing it, I'm posting it unbeta. Is this correct? I mean, the way o spelled it "unbeta". I don't know, really.

Anyways. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Real action will happen when Hermione goes to fifth year.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Third Year**

 _"I'm coming with you"._

These words drummed in his head as his parents argued about a fight between two of their neighbors. The newspaper's gritty paper still rested on his hands, but Hermione was no longer looking at him.

 _"I'm coming with you"._

The image of a black-haired boy lying on the ground filled her head, making Hermione take a deep breath. She muttered an apology to her parents and headed to the nearest bathroom. Her blurred vision made it impossible for her to see clearly, and as she closed the bathroom door behind her, the girl sat on the floor near the sink trying her best to contain her sobs.

"Oh my God. _I_ came back". She realized. "I came back".

The little note in the daily prophet had made everything click in her head. It was like waking up in the middle of a car accident, she supposed. In a moment, the disorientation dominated the person and then the whole body began to ache with the sudden beat. However, even if the feeling of nausea and pain filled her, Hermione was relieved. Everything finally made sense.

Sighing, everything around her was summed up to nothing. She did not listen or feel anything around her. At that moment she could only concentrate on one thing: She had been chosen by the ritual.

Even though her head had begun to throb, she was no longer flooded with flashes. That was not necessary anymore. She just _knew._ From that moment, the young witch was sure who she was, or rather _where she was._

That she had come from the future, she already knew. The sorting hat had made everything very clear. However, she did not realize how far away from her original line she was, or rather how _bad_ her original timeline was.

Rising from the floor, the girl stopped in front of the mirror and analyzed her reflection. Touching her tear-stained cheek, she felt strange. While she _knew_ the truth, Hermione wasn't yet the woman she had been when he realized the ritual. The memories were there, but in a _distant way._ Her older counterpart was inside her. She could feel it. The two witches were coexisting.

For a moment, she could only smile to herself in the mirror. A sense of security flooded to her body as she thought of her friends and everything she could do for them once the ritual had been a success. Everything was spinning and she felt like she was on a Pensieve. She was with her friends again.

Then, she remembered the real task and her smile turned into a grimace. Her mind was directed to death, destruction, and torture. The image of a burning Hogwarts and Voldemort's dirty feet leaning on her dead best friend's face as the Death Eaters cheered for victory filled his head. She would have to do whatever it took to keep the schedule from repeating, and even though her thirteen year old screamed that she should ignore the task and go on with her quiet life of study, the older Hermione could not ignore it.

Hermione remembered the pain, the sadness and especially, she remembered ritual and its consequences. Her hand had held Draco's hand tightly. She did not want to leave him, but she knew it was inevitable. From the moment someone was chosen, everything would change. Hermione just hadn't imagined that she would be this person.

Her parents had thought that she had some sort of panic attack, but since they had not seen her entrance into the bathroom, the girl managed to dismiss them by saying that she had remembered an unfinished work. Obviously, her parents had once believed that just like in her original time, in that timeline, Hermione Granger was the perfect synonym for library mouse.

When the Order had done the ritual the details were very scarce. Sets of runes did not form complete sentences. Only senses, and therefore everything was very confusing. Lying on her bed in her new (old?) room, Hermione watched the ceiling as she found herself deep in thought.

When the remaining members of the Order had prepared the ritual, they had not thought that it would create a _life_ for the traveler. Hermione had thought that whoever it was that the ritual chose, that someone would simply appear between the 1960s and 1970s, and not have been there ever since. Magic was an intriguing thing, in fact.

Somehow, the young witch had been inserted into the current timeline, which was the best situation she could ask for. After all, she would never suffer the risk of someone finding out she was not from that timeline, since she _has always_ been there.

Hermione's creation in 1960 until 1971 had not been different from her original time. Her parents were still the same ones she remembered and this time, she would spend as much time as possible with them. She could not believe they had been transferred to the 60's with her. It was incredible. The last time she had seen them had been in the summer after her sixth year. Would it be strange if she simply hugged them more regularly than before? Hermione hoped not.

She did not know how to deal in relation to the _Marauders_ – she laughed inwardly, that nickname was horrible! – Lily, the Longbottoms, Dumbledore, Snape ... There were many lives for her to take care of. Her head was beginning to ache at the thought of Voldemort. How on Merlin's sake would she defeat him? She knew she _had_ to kill him, otherwise, everything would be repeated. However, she could not help but feel terrified and her thirteen side kept creaming to her to ask some help from and "adult". She could not trust anyone with the information she had, at least not for now. All Hermione wanted most at that moment was to cry.

However, she could not cry. Hermione hadn't the _right_ to cry. Many people would die again if the young witch did not act rationally, and while she wanted to curl up in her blanket and never leave her comfort zone again, she was the only person who possessed the knowledge necessary to take the wizarding world from the future without chaos and barbarism.

One issue that made her uncomfortable was Peter Pettigrew. As long as 29-year-old Hermione wanted to goes to his house and kill him - would she be able to apparate with a thirteen-year-old body? - Her other party would never leave she do that. After all, he was just a sweet boy who was afraid to question his friends. Peter had not killed anyone yet, and as much as she tried to hate him, these two years at Hogwarts had made the young witch consider him as a friend.

Sighing, Hermione turned sideways on her bed and stared at the window. The full moon was shining on the horizon, and she knew that at that moment a young blond-haired, sandy-colored wizard was suffering from a curse that she did not wish on anyone else - Well, perhaps to Voldemort, Bellatrix, Dolohov… Anyways, she felt bad for Remus and as much as she wanted to help him, she could not just invent the potion. In a few years Damocles Belby would invent the potion and she would help Remus produce it, after all, potions was not the boy's forte

Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to clear her mind just as she had learned from Draco as they were fleeing death eaters. She had to get her mind blank to stop herself from collapsing. Hermione could barely contain her tears when Draco's beautiful blue-gray eyes invaded her mind ...

 _No!_ _Control Hermione._ _Clear your mind._ She thought fervently. A new year would soon begin and she would have much to do if she wanted to end the war until 1981.

* * *

The rest of your summer vacation passed quickly. She had developed a routine with her parents extremely ... well, monotonous. However, she had absolutely loved it. They would wake up, have coffee, watch some movie and then have lunch. While her parents worked at their dental clinic, she spent the whole afternoon writing in her diary things she thought it was important to mention about the first and second war witch - Alice would laugh for a long time if she knew she had gotten a diary.

When her parents returned from their clinic, the three Grangers would dine together, watch the new color television that her parents had purchased, or play some old game that was gathering dust in the game room. Emma Granger was an extremely competitive woman and she definitely hated to lose. Her ridiculously small size - as Daniel put it - deceived people who thought Emma was just a small frail woman. While Daniel Granger was likely to win from his wife in some games, he usually lost on purpose because he loved the look of pure satisfaction and disdain on Emma's freckled face.

Looking at her parents, Hermione could not help smiling. They were adorable.

Her vacation was over and she soon found herself again at the Hogwarts Express with her friends. Lucius Malfoy had taken a brief tour of her compartment as usual. This time however, Hermione had remained quiet and unresponsive, receiving a slightly curious look from Lucius. He was in his seventh year, which meant that it was the last time she would be forced to witness such overbearing behavior from someone she'd grown to like.

Hermione had begun to play a role. While it was much easier for her to pretend to be just a thirteen-year-old witch since she sometimes still conflicted with her younger counterpart, it was strange being at Hogwarts again after the truth had been revealed.

To her friends she was still the Hermione they knew. James and Sirius kept looking for her to help in jokes, which for some reason she really could not deny.

"Let's go Mione, just one more time." They would say.

"Okay, just one more time." She would say back. However, it was never just one more time.

Remus and Hermione were still meeting for their daily study sessions. When she still did not remember her past (future?), Some things were still new. Sometimes the young witch would not remember a knowledge about a certain spell or potion, for example. So she had no problem studying with the werewolf. However, to resume sessions with Remus after her sudden recall, it had proved to be _very_ boring.

She really hated repeating her studies at Hogwarts. Being with children, although rejoice that they were all so _innocent,_ it was at least frustrating. Hermione had always been mature for her age, and so being surrounded by children that was between thirteen to seventeen was boring for her 29 years-old self.

Being back at Hogwarts as a student was much more than she could wish for. For the first time in many years, Hermione felt safe. Her nightmares still haunted her, of course, but she preferred to wake up in a warm bed at Hogwarts than on an old mattress inside a tent in a forest.

She missed her friends. Whenever a redhead passed by in the corridors, images of the Weasley family flooded his mind. Gina with her flaming hair and strong opinions. Ron with his crooked smile, his companionship, and his huge, awkward hands. Fred and George always trying to brighten everyone with their banter. The love of Molly and Arthur for their biological children and those of choice. Bill and Charlie with their sarcasm and intelligence ... She missed them so much. And it did not help that Gideon and Fabian had decided to "adopt" her. They were just like the Weasley twins.

Seeing Lucius Malfoy so alive and so full of prejudices toward people as she hurt her heart, after all, the patriarch of the Malfoy family had accepted her relationship with their only child relatively well. Draco's face flooded to her vision every time she saw Lucius, and Hermione knew that if she continued to swim through these waters, she would eventually cry in the middle of the main hall. Remembering him was like being hit by countless crucius curses at once. Every ounce of her body ached with memory.

Hermione had to focus on her mission. Destroy Horcruxes, save as many people as possible and of course, kill Voldemort. Instead of focusing on losses, she had to constantly remind herself that people hadn't died yet. She could save them.

She was surrounded by people she had known and loved in her other reality and was also surrounded by people who, though she had not met in person, had always admired.

The curriculum of her second, second and third years at Hogwarts had not changed at all. The same classes she had attended the first time were taught in the seventies. The result of this was that she went to sleep in her classes almost regularly, which had come as a shock to her classmates. After all, it was not _the_ bookworm and _the_ know-all of Hogwarts?

The teachers had reduced scores of them countless times and sometimes even tried to make her go through a little embarrassment, asking her to answer a certain question. Given their past knowledge, did they really think she would not be able to respond?

"If you find everything so easy, Miss Granger that you can't pay attention to a simple task, maybe you can show the whole class how to do the spell". McGonagall had said.

When she'd successfully transfigured her box of matches into a goblet of water, McGonagall had looked at her in surprise. Who would have thought so?

Of course, after this kind of incident repeated a few times in her first month back in her third year, Hermione started pretending to pay attention in class since she did not want to draw attention to herself.

Thinking of "attention," Hermione recalled a synonym for such a word: the Marauders. After everyone at Hogwarts started calling them that, the quartet lived up to their nickname. Each play that was a bit more elaborate than normal was attached to the boys. While they loved fame, McGonagall became increasingly exasperated. They were brilliant, of course, but the old schoolteacher could not give them stitches for transfiguring the Slytherin's clothes into pink pompoms, could she? It was funny, Hermione had to agree.

She knew that at some point they would grow to be responsible boys. Well, maybe Sirius was not so much and Peter would grow up to betray his friends, but James and Remus would grow up sometime, for sure! If it depended on her, in that timeline, the four would mature together.

After meeting James for two years she could say with certainty that he was nothing like Harry. Apart from his appearance, of course. In any case, the boy exuded confidence, and although his play and attitudes were still extremely childish - after all, he was only twelve - he was extremely intelligent.

Sirius was the most sloppy of the group. As an adult, he had always been flawless. Probably after spending so many years without a shower in Azkaban, he had always decided to be presentable. However the young Sirius was quite the opposite of his counterpart. His buttons were never fully closed and his shirt always hung out of his pants. Hermione was sure that if Walburga saw him, she would have a heart attack.

The first full moon of the month had passed less than two days and in front of her at the table in the main hall, Remus was lazily stirring his hot chocolate and staring with displeasure at the noise that James and Sirius made as they ate their breakfast. Remus looked awful. Hermione had seen him a few times - several actually - after the full moon. She supposed that by the fact that he was still a child, his wolf was still young and so he hurt himself more. Hermione was not sure. She really should go to the library to get some books about werewolves, he thought with a frown.

"Hey, Mione." James interrupted Hermione's thoughts as he spoke with his mouth full of food. Hermione looked at him in disgust. Really, he was nothing like Harry.

"It's Hermione, James."

"I was thinking-". He continued cheerfully ignoring her. "You could help me, Peter and Sirius-"

"Sirius, Peter and I!"

"Okay, okay. Sirius, Peter and i! "Corrected the boy. "Merlin, she looks like my mother." He commented on the other part to Sirius who shook his black curls in agreement.

"I heard that!"

"Anyway, you could help _Sirius, Peter and I_ with our work of history!"

"And for helping you mean you pass all the answers?" Hermione asked narrowing her brown eyes accusingly.

"Of course!". Peter exclaimed as James and Sirius nudged the chubby boy's rib. "I mean, of course not ... We just want your help."

"Certainly". James and Sirius said in unison.

"No".

"Please Mione-". James started.

"Hermione!"

"Come on, Granger, help us!" Sirius asked.

"No". Hermione said again. "Why don't you ask Remus?" As soon as she finished her sentence, the grumpy boy in front of her looked at her with contempt.

"We already asked." Peter said rolling his eyes as he soaked his pancakes in a sea of chocolate syrup. "But he bewitched us and told us to" fall out of his sight". Peter finished as James and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I help-".

"Yes!"

"I said she would help!"

"You're the best Hermione!"

"If you lend me your invisibility cloack, James." The young witch finished. The four boys stared at her.

"What?".

"Invisibility cloak?"

"Crazy, I'm telling you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mione."

"It's Hermione, Peter!" She exclaimed and then lowered her voice in the way that only the four boys could listen. "Do you really think I'm an idiot? I know you move through the castle at night, and the only way that explains how you haven't been caught yet is if you had to hide from Filch and the prefects. Now, you have no ability to cast a concealing spell upon yourself. Oh, for the love of Merlin, Sirius, please! The way you are in spells I do not even know how you passed! Anyway, since you're not using a spell, you're wearing a cloak of invisibility". She ended with a smile. Of course she already knew they had the cover, after all Harry, Ron and her wore the same cloak for several years.

"OK". James started. "I'm not saying that you're right, but if I were to lend you such object, the price is higher."

"I'm listening".

"You have to help us with _any_ task for two months!" The boy exclaimed as Sirius and Peter agreed. Remus watched the negotiation with mild interest.

"A month or nothing."

"Two! You need the cloak ". Sirius intruded. Hermione rolled her eyes at the Black family heir.

"I do not _need_ the cloak. It would only make my life so much easier. Unlike you, I have full ability to cast a concealing spell". She said scornfully. "So James, do we have a deal?". Hermione asked, holding out her hand.

"When do you need the cover?"

"I'm not sure yet, but when I need it I'll let you know." The boy smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Deal closed, Granger." Hermione smiled back and stood up from the table when she saw Alice finish her conversation with Frank Longbottom with a silly grin on her face. _Children,_ Hermione thought with an amused smile. As she headed for the large wooden door to the main hall, Sirius shouted her name.

"What?". She asked turning to him.

"Why do you need it for?" The quartet looked at her expectantly.

Remembering of the Weasley twins, Hermione replied with a smile:

"Don't ask me questions I will not tell you lies".

* * *

Obviously, she knew the whole theory behind delusion. She'd done it herself several times when Harry's cloak was gone after he'd turned himself in to Voldemort. However, she was not twenty-nine years older. Unfortunately, her body was still thirteen. As much as Hermione knew the whole theory, the young witch could not keep a spell like this for long.

The result was that she had to bribe James to lend her the cloak. The look on her face when she had commented on the existence of the cover had been invaluable. Hermione should move with a camera to times like these.

The rest of the year had passed smoothly. Christmas had come and her time with her family had been delicious. Hermione's parents were happier than usual and the young witch had really enjoyed her moment with them.

The return to Hogwarts, the beginning of a new year meant that the exams were approaching, and so the students were braying madly. Alice had asked for her transfiguration help and in some of her daily meetings with Remus, the rest of the Marauders would appear, since as always, they only studied days before the exams.

Lily Evans's contempt for the infamous quartet was becoming more and more frequent. The Bullying directed at Severus grew more and more and being the mother of her best friend, Evans did not tolerate this.

"You are such idiots! You are a bunch of immature pigs and I hate you! " The redheaded girl shouted at the boys in anger. "How could you let them do this to Severus, Remus?"

"Well I-". Remus started.

"Remus does not rule us, Evans." Sirius intervened for his friend, who was staring the floor. He just did not want to lose his friends by challenging them. Hermione more than anyone else understood about the insecurity of a new friendship, given that she had never been popular with children.

"What happened?". Marlene asked curiously as the red-haired girl glared at the four boys. Hermione could not help but feel curious too.

"They called Severus' clothes on the lake! He was ... naked! " Lily shouted, pulling out her wand.

"What?". Hermione asked scandalized looking at the marauders in surprise. The boys had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. Lily looked at her with contempt. "You told me you wanted the 'Accio' spell to impress McGonagall!"

"Well, at first it was, but then we wanted to see what would happen if we called someone's clothes ..." James tried to explain.

"And you tried it on Severus ?!" Hermione yelled getting up from her favorite chair. Frankly, this enmity between them was at least ridiculous.

"Well, yes ... But we did not think-" Sirius started.

"Yes, your precious friends made Severus be practically naked in the middle of the garden!" Lily shouted at Hermione. "And you're responsible for that, too!" Hermione wrinkled her nose. Lily's hatred for her was boring. Really, all this because of grades?

"What? How could I guess they were going to use the spell for that? "

"You know very well who they are." Lily sniffed.

"Calm down Evans, it was just a joke." James said with a laugh.

"And he was not naked!" Peter completed.

"He was with his boxers." Sirius finished.

"Oh, great, very different."

"Well, it's different." James said as the girl pointed her wand at the three pre-teenager, angrily

While Hermione liked the boys, she could not help but agree with Lily that she wanted to punish them. The jokes with the Slytherins, especially with Severus, were getting grosser and she needed to intervene. Hermione always considered herself a pacifist, but what the quartet was doing was purely evil and prejudice.

"I agree with Evans." Hermione said, to the surprise of the common room. "This quarrel between you and the Slytherins is at least ridiculous. There are many important things in the world and you can only think about hurting whom you consider unworthy. You should be ashamed! "

"What's going on in the world?" Peter asked. Hermione sighed irritably. While she was overjoyed by the general ignorance of Voldemort's powers and her guests, she was also annoyed by people's lack of observation. Did not they read the newspaper?

"It doesn't matter!". The girl screamed. "What I want to say is that violence breeds violence, and one day you will see that there are more important things than this fight between houses!"

"But they're Slytherins, Mione." James said. "They're bad!"

"Well, you guys are evil!" Lily shouted at the boys. "You are so immature and I disgust you!"

The moody young woman raised her wand again and was ready to curse the trio as a fifth-year prefect entered the common room with McGonagall at his heels. The stern witch looked at the scene in front of her in disgust and when Lily explained the events she looked at Peter, James and Sirius with disapproval and gave them an arrest.

"One month?".

"Yes, gentlemen. One month. And also twenty less points will be deducted from each of you- "

"Twenty points?" Sirius asked. "That will be sixty points!"

"I'm happy that your ability to do simple counts is better than your sense of composure, Mr. Black." Minerva said. "And Mr. Lupine will accompany you in your detention for two weeks for not having stopped this kind of behavior."

Remus nodded, acknowledging the punishment as he stared at the ground in anger at himself. Lily even tried to argue that Hermione should also receive an arrest since she who had taught the Marauders spell. How would she know the spell would be used for evil? However, McGonagall did not agree with the redhead.

The end of the term finally came and Hermione could not help feeling relieved. She could not wait to just do nothing. His fourth year would mark the definitive beginning of his task. She had written in her diary all her plans for action. It was time to formalize alliances.

* * *

 **Note:** So, did you guys like it? I hope you did! I cant wait to see the reviews. Next chapter is coming in two-three weeks.

Xoxo!


End file.
